Together
by XxReaderXxWriter
Summary: Whether they're friends or something more, Barry and Caitlin will always find a way to be together. *One shot series/ Disclaimer Inside*
1. Caught

_After reading so many Flash stories, I have decided to finally write my own. So many authors on this site have inspired me to write, some including Loveandcoffeeandsimplicities and_ _heroherondaletotherescue. I absolutely love their stories and could read them over and over. They were the reason why I decided to write a one shot series._

 _My stories will probably revolve around Barry and Caitlin, and even though I love Iris and Barry together, I ship Snowbarry just a bit more. I hope I won't disappoint you guys with the content I publish._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash or any of the characters associated unless created by me._

Heavy breaths could be heard as they echoed around the empty lab, the sounds practically bouncing off the walls. Any clutter on the desk was moved to the floor as their bodies landed on the hard surface, their legs nearly tangled together. Hands gripping hips, fingers threading through hair and lips pressed together, the duo was so entranced with each other they didn't hear footsteps approach until a voice called out, "Caitlin! Barry!"

Lighting crackled as the speedster moved Caitlin to Cisco's computer, creating the pretense that she had been there the entire time. Making sure the mess they had made was off the floor, Barry stopped beside the brunette, collapsing onto the chair just as Cisco waltzed into the Cortex. Lollipop in his mouth, his words were muffled as he asked, "What were you guys doing? I've been texting you all morning."

Caitlin could feel her cheeks heat up, the blush spreading down her neck. She hoped Cisco wouldn't notice. "Sorry, dude. Caitlin was just running some routine tests." Barry answered, much to Caitlin's relief. Could anyone else hear her heart pounding? "Guess we didn't hear our phones. What's up?"

"I thought we were meeting at the airstrip to train. But then you two," he pointed his spit covered lollipop at them. "ditched me. Thanks for that, by the way. I love spending time alone on an abandoned airstrip. Really makes my day." Sarcasm was dripping with each word.

"Okay, we get it. We're sorry." Caitlin apologized, resting her hands on Cisco's shoulders. "How about we head there now and get Big Belly Burger after? My treat."

"Though tempting, I think I'm gonna pass." A sly smirk suddenly bloomed across his face, and he wiggled his eyebrows. "I got a date with Emily, that new barista at Jitters."

"Ooh, nice." Barry touched his fist with Cisco's outstretched one, both men wearing similar smirks. Caitlin rolled her eyes. _Men,_ she thought.

"And guess what? She has a sister, if you know what I mean?"

Caitlin felt a flare of jealousy and anger at Cisco's insinuation, while Barry just looked flustered. The brunette knew she had no reason to be upset at her best friend, especially because he had no clue about their relationship. Keeping her romantic relationship with Barry a secret from Cisco and the rest of the team was the hardest thing to do. They were going on five months together, and each day was a struggle.

The only time they had privacy was when Barry would stop by his girlfriend's apartment. Sneaking kisses and long hugs around Star Labs just wasn't cutting it anymore. They just didn't want to deal with the questions and the awkwardness the others would feel once they found out. Falling for each other was unexpected, but they wouldn't change anything.

Caitlin was slowly falling in love with Barry Allen.

She never thought she would find someone after Ronnie- she definitely wasn't looking. But hell, she was so incredibly happy she did.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Cisco's eyebrows rose in disbelief, as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Barry didn't want to go out with a girl? "Are you sick?"

Barry swatted the hand that was reaching for his forehead. "I'm not sick, Cisco." He chuckled awkwardly, his hand reaching to scratch the back of his neck. Was it getting warm in here? "I just don't want to go out with a random girl."

Cisco sighed dramatically, plopping down on the chair behind him and kicking his feet up onto the console. "You're so picky, man. One date won't kill you. Besides, if it goes down hill, you can always come up with an excuse to ditch."

"Barry's too much of a gentleman to ditch a girl in the middle of a date," Caitlin cut in, not wanting to keep silent throughout the entire conversation. She didn't want Cisco thinking her silence was odd. "If you boys don't mind, I'm gonna head home. I didn't sleep well last night."

 _Or at all,_ Barry thought, internally smirking. He knew for a fact she hadn't slept at all, because he hadn't either. It was a good night.

Xxx

Adorned in sweats and fuzzy sucks, Caitlin was making herself a cup of tea when the familiar whoosh of her boyfriend's speed snuck up on her. She let the teabag settle in the bottom of the mug before turning to face the speedster. "I see you're done talking with Cisco."

Barry raised his hands up in surrender, a slight guilty look on his face. "Hey, it's not like I brought it up. And what did you want me to say? 'Sorry, dude, but I already have a girlfriend. You might know her; she's your best friend.' Yeah, that wouldn't end well."

Caitlin grasped the steaming hot mug in her hand. "I know, but I hate keeping this from him."

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't tell anyone yet because we didn't want to deal with their questions."

"I know, but," letting out a sigh, Caitlin rested her forehead on his chest, wrapping one arm around his waist since her other one was occupied with her drink. "I didn't realize how hard this would be."

"I know," Barry let his lips graze the top of her head, his arms wounding around her shoulders. "We'll tell him soon, I promise."

Tilting her head back to look up at him, she smiled. Barry smiled in return and dipped his head down to press his lips against hers, lifting his hands to gently cup her face. Every kiss they shared always sent tingles down her spine and had her craving more. If she wouldn't die from lack of oxygen, she would gladly spend the rest of her life kissing Barry. For someone who was inexperienced with girls, he sure knew how to kiss.

"How do you think Iris will handle it? She didn't want you keeping anymore secrets from her after she found out you were the Flash."

"Let's just say once I tell her, I'm running for my life."

Loud laughter escaped Caitlin, and soon Barry was joining in, the couple unable to wipe the grins off their faces.

Xxx

Fighting metahumans had become a daily occurrence for the team at Star Labs, not one single person flinching whenever the alarm blared throughout the Cortex. They had become so accustomed to the noise, but that didn't mean they didn't get tired of all the attacks. So when they arrived at the lab that morning, the piercing alarm going off a few moments later, they couldn't hold back their groans.

"Damn it," Cisco muttered, hurrying towards the computer. With a few quick strokes on the keyboard, the main monitor in the lab was projected with video feed from the Central City bank, where a robbery was currently occurring.

"Maybe the police can handle it," Caitlin said, as they continued to watch the screen. Barry was about to agree, only to clamp his mouth shut when one of the robbers outstretched his hand. They watched as the banker behind the desk was lifted into the air, her hands clawing at her throat as she struggled to breathe.

In a flash, Barry was gone, as was his suit.

"I really thought today would be a calm day." Cisco commented, turning off the video feed. He reached into the drawer beside him and pulled out a bag of jelly beans, popping a few in his mouth.

"In our line of work, we'll never have a calm day." Caitlin took her place behind her computer, eyes watching Barry's vitals. It was never easy watching Barry fight or listening to his moans of pain as he took a hit, but her worry skyrocketed once they officially got together. When someone you care for, love, was hurt, nothing else mattered but that person. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Barry, not after suffering from the pain of losing Ronnie. Though she had moved on from her first love, the pain never lessened. There would always be a piece of her that loved Ronnie.

A sudden groan over the comm. link spurred Caitlin out of her thoughts, and she once again focused on Barry's vitals. They were dipping slightly. "Barry, are you okay?"

"Meta broke my leg," pain was evident in his voice, and his breathing was heavy. "But I got him."

"Stay where you are, don't run." She looked at Cisco, who nodded. Outstretching his fist, the bright portal opened and he hurried through, returning a moment later with Barry, his face scrunched up in discomfort, and the unconscious meta. Caitlin rushed towards her boyfriend, slinging Barry's arm around her shoulder and leading him towards the bed in the medical bay. While Caitlin focused on Barry's injury, Cisco carried the rogue meta to the pipeline.

After capturing an x-ray of Barry's leg, and noting that it was already healing, she advised him to remain off his feet for a few hours so the bone could heal properly. Barely focused on anything else but the man she was falling in love with, she took the seat beside the bed and grasped his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"One of these days, I'm gonna have a heart attack because of you."

Barry cracked a smile and let out a small chuckle, shifting in the bed carefully so he wouldn't jostle his leg. "Guess I just love making you worry."

"Ass," she muttered, though she couldn't stop herself from smiling at his teasing.

With his free hand, Barry cupped the back of her head, gently rubbing her scalp and hoping it would ease her worries and fears. Sometimes it was hard for Caitlin to be his doctor whenever he came back with an injury, especially since they had gotten together. The lines tended to blur between professional and personal.

"I think we need a vacation," he said suddenly. "We need a weekend to ourselves that don't involve metas or any Flash business."

"As nice as that sounds, I don't think it's possible." She gave him a sad smile. "Superheroes don't get a day off."

"We have Vibe and Kid Flash to watch over Central City. It's not just me anymore." At her look of uncertainty, he continued. "C'mon, Cait, we deserve a couple of days to ourselves. We could go anywhere we wanted."

She leaned her body closer towards his, wanting to be as close as possible. "Hmm, maybe Hawaii? We could have some mai tai's on the beach."

"You know, when you can't get drunk, it's just not the same."

Chuckling, but eyes focused on his lips, she kissed him softly, tangling one hand in his hair- his weakness. Their eyes fluttered closed simultaneously, similar smiles adorned on both their faces. They were so focused on the kiss, on each other, that they didn't hear Cisco walk back into the Cortex.

He let out a girlish scream, announcing his presence.

Caitlin and Barry jumped apart in shock, Caitlin forcing herself out of her chair while the speedster was confined to the bed. The same thought was running through their heads, eyes wide as they stared at Cisco. _Oh, shit._

"W-what...h-how d-did...what the fuck?!"

"Cisco, we can explain." Caitlin said calmly, slowly maneuvering her way towards a shell shocked Cisco. It was as if she were talking to a child, something she would have found amusing under any other circumstance.

"You two were kissing! Why were you kissing?"

"Be glad that was the only thing we were doing."

"Barry!" Caitlin slapped her boyfriend across the chest, completely mortified. She was sure her face was as red as his suit.

It took a few minutes to calm Cisco down, and Caitlin had considered using a tranquilizer gun when he showed no signs of relaxing. But when he finally managed to stop his freakout, Caitlin and Barry revealed the truth. That they had been dating for five months. They apologized for keeping their relationship a secret, but explained their reasonings behind why they did.

Cisco should have been mad, pissed that they kept such a huge secret from him, but once she saw the look in their eyes -love- he understood. He briefly wondered if they would have told him at all, had he not walked in on them, but he pushed that thought aside. "I kinda want to breach you guys to another earth," he finally said. The couple shared a look. "Or maybe lock you in the Time Vault. I haven't really decided yet."

"Cisco," Caitlin rolled her eyes. "We said we're sorry. How many times do we need to apologize?"

"Once a day for five months should suffice."

Lips twitching in amusement, Caitlin promised to buy him Big Belly Burger for as long as he wanted, wrapping him in a hug when he finally cracked a smile. Filled with relief that they no longer had to keep their relationship a secret, she couldn't stop herself from kissing Barry, ignoring the shout of protest from her best friend.

"Oh, hell no! Just because I know about you two doesn't mean I want to see it!"

 _I hope you guys enjoyed the first one shot of many. Feel free to leave prompts in the comments!_


	2. Sick Day

_Thank you for all the love on the first chapter! And thank you to Loveandcoffeeandsimplicities for leaving the first prompt! Hope you enjoy it! If you have a prompt, leave it in the comments!_

It started with a wave of nausea, something so simple and quick she didn't think much of it. It was gone as soon as it came, so she shook it off. But as the day went on and turned into night, she began to feel worse. The nausea worsened, a fever developed, and she found herself clutching the toilet bowl as she emptied out the contents of her stomach.

She knew Barry would have raced to her aid the moment he heard her throwing up, but he was working late at the precinct, analyzing the evidence to a crime the police had been trying to solve for over a week. Caitlin would have welcomed the warmth and comfort of her fiancé. And knowing Barry like the back of her hand, she knew he would never let her leave the house with the stomach bug. But because he was working and wasn't home, she thought it would be best to hide this small detail and pretend like everything was fine.

That's how she found herself at Star Labs the next day, doing her best to not throw up all over the floor. It didn't help that Cisco was stuffing food into his mouth, eyes trained on the computer screen in front of him. Just then there was a gust of wind, the telltale sign that Barry had arrived. He dropped a lighting quick kiss on her forehead, so fast he didn't feel how warm she was.

"Hey, dude." Cisco nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Another late night at the precinct?"

"Unfortunately," the speedster sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. "But it was my last, at least until they need me. I've analyzed everything I could, now it's just a waiting game."

"Torture for a speedster, huh?"

"You have no idea."

The two continued to converse, completely unaware that Caitlin was slowly dosing off in her seat, arms wrapped around her stomach. She had been up all night puking her guts up, leaving her exhausted and slightly dizzy. She was so nauseated she couldn't eat a simple piece of toast. Ginger ale had become her friend in the past twenty four hours.

"Babe?"

Blinking, slightly disorientated, she forced her eyes to stay open as they focused on Barry's figure. His eyebrows were furrowed in slightly concern, creases of worry etched on his forehead. "Hmm, sorry. What'd you say?"

"I asked if you're okay." He crouched down in front of her, finally taking in her pale complexion. Placing a hand to her forehead, his frown deepened. "You're burning up."

She nodded tiredly. "I know. I have a stomach virus."

"And you came to work?" Cisco questioned in disbelief. "I don't want your germs!"

"Really, man?" Barry rolled his eyes at his best friend before looking back at his fiancé. "Come on, let me take you home." He made a move to help her out of the chair, but she shook her head.

"I'll be okay, really." Just as that lie rolled off her tongue, her stomach turned and she was racing to the nearest trash can, emptying out whatever was in her stomach. She could vaguely hear Cisco gag in the background, but her focus was on Barry's hand that rested on her back. Being the gentleman he was, he held her hair back and didn't utter a word until she was done, speeding off to grab a cold washcloth before returning in seconds. She gave him a weak smile. "Thanks."

"In sickness and in health, remember?" He smiled back. "Alright, we're heading home. And don't bother arguing with me."

"I wasn't going to." Bed was calling her name, begging her to just crawl underneath the covers and fall asleep. She just hoped her nausea would lessen a little bit so she could get some sleep. "But can we please drive? I don't want to throw up all over you."

Cisco let out another gag. "Can we stop talking about puke before I puke?"

"I feel bad for the woman you're going to marry. She'll get sick and you'll run in the opposite direction screaming like a girl."

The long haired meta glared at Barry. "I don't scream like a girl."

"Yes you do."

A bag of jelly beans was tossed at the speedster, which he easily dodged. With one last glare at the couple, Cisco walked out of the Cortex, muttering to himself. Tossing his arm over Caitlin's shoulder, Barry pressed a kiss to her temple. "Let's get you home and into bed."

Xxx

Changing into Barry's sweatpants and sweatshirt -his were much more comfortable than hers- and finally getting into bed, Caitlin felt as though she had just run a marathon. Her muscles were aching, her head was pounding, and she just felt like crap. Getting sick was no big deal; she could toughen it out and still go to work like any normal woman. But when it came to the stomach bug, all bets were off.

And though she normally didn't like being coddled when she was sick, today was an exception. Barry was being the perfect husband-to-be; making her soup, checking her temperature every hour...just making sure she was comfortable.

Currently nibbling on saltine crackers, a glass of ginger ale by her bedside, Caitlin shifted on the mattress to face Barry. "You really don't have to go to work tonight?" She knew how hard this case was on him, and the fact that they had yet to solve it was bothering him. But the selfish part of her didn't want him to leave her side if he didn't have to. She almost felt like a little kid.

"I told you, I'm done analyzing the evidence. My part's done. Unless they call me, I'm all yours."

Caitlin let out a content sigh. "Good." Nuzzling her cheek against his chest, she wrapped her arms around his torso, feeling her body relax and her stomach finally stop flipping. She wasn't sure how long the pause on the nausea would last, but she would relish in those few minutes of peace.

Barry glanced down at the brunette in his arms -his love- and smiled. Despite being sick, her skin slightly pale, he thought she was still the most beautiful girl in the world. He couldn't believe that in a few short months, she would become Mrs. Allen. He couldn't wait for the day they would exchange vows and say 'I do'.

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, feeling the slight tinge of warmth on her skin. She still had a fever, but it definitely lessened. "Feeling any better?"

Caitlin nodded against his chest. The soft fabric of his sweatshirt rubbed against her cheek. "A little. But I'm afraid to move and puke."

He stifled a laugh. "If you need to, just say the word and I'll bring you a bucket."

"You won't bring me to the bathroom?" She looked up at him with hooded eyes, a teasing glint evident.

"Like you said before, I don't want puke all over me."

"Baby."

 _I know this was incredibly short, but I didn't want to drag it on for no reason. Even so, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and Snowbarry cuteness! Again, prompts accepted in the comments!_


	3. Don't Leave Me

_AU prompt where Barry and Caitlin were together before the particle accelerator exploded. I'm hoping to get to the other prompts that were requested soon, but my updating schedule is a little sporadic. I'm hoping you guys won't have to wait long. Prompts accepted in the comments!_

Hunched over, eyes barely able to stay open, Caitlin gently stroked her thumb over Barry's knuckles. Her fingers intertwined with his, she placed a kiss to the back of his hand, hoping...praying, that maybe he would finally open his eyes. She swallowed back a sob. "Please wake up, Bare. Please don't leave me."

Five agonizingly slow months had slithered by since the particle accelerator explosion, since Barry was struck by lightning. The city was still recovering, mourning over the loss of loved ones. Star Labs was categorized as a class four hazardous location, leaving it non-operational. Anyone who worked at the facility had abandoned it the moment people started rioting, blaming Dr. Harrison Wells for the pain he had caused the citizens of Central City.

Caitlin and Cisco were the only ones still loyal to their mentor.

But that didn't mean guilt wasn't eating her alive from the inside out. She had helped with the construction of the particle accelerator, meaning she had helped put Barry into this unconscious state. The moment she got the call from his adoptive father that he was in the hospital, she felt her entire world stop.

 _Running with heels was no easy task, but she would risk the broken ankle if it meant getting to her boyfriend. Trying -but failing- to hold it together, she reached the emergency room, spotting Joe and Iris West. Pain was written across their faces as they watched the team of doctors and nurses work on Barry._

 _"Joe," she weakly called out, her voice coming out in a rasp as tears threatened to spill. The detective spun around quickly and didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around her small frame. During the two years they had been dating, Caitlin had become like another daughter to Joe. The older man was so happy when his son announced he had found someone. He had known of his infatuation for Iris for years, though his daughter was none the wiser. While she was going on dates with other guys, Barry was secretly pining after the only West daughter. Joe feared Barry would never move on._

 _Then Caitlin came into their lives._

 _The eyes that slightly dulled as the years of Iris not knowing how he felt had gotten brighter, and Barry found himself smiling just at the mere mention of Caitlin Snow. Joe had never seen his son so happy._

 _Waiting for the doctor on Barry's case to approach them was pure torture. They were forced to move to the waiting room in the ER, their presence not allowed in the trauma room. Knees bouncing, fingers twitching, Caitlin wrapped her arms around herself, freely letting the tears roll down her cheeks. Her phone had been vibrating in her pocket for the past thirty minutes, but she didn't have the strength to look at the small device. She knew who was trying to get in contact with her, though._

 _Cisco._

 _The two had become fast friends when Cisco was hired to work on the particle accelerator, and both had shared a disliking for Hartley Rathaway. After introducing Cisco to her boyfriend, the three became best friends, always hanging out whenever they could. Caitlin was both happy and relieved that her two favorite guys had gotten along so well, in fear that they wouldn't like each other. She couldn't contain her wide smile when their first meeting went well._

 _A hand resting lightly on her back had Caitlin's head snapping up, so into her thoughts that she had tuned out the rest of the bustling room. She couldn't bear to look at other family members waiting on news on their loves ones._

 _"We had a stupid fight," she croaked, turning her head slightly so she could look at Joe. "We were supposed to meet at Star Labs for the launch of the particle accelerator, but he was late." Sniffling slightly, she rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. "I snapped at him. I didn't mean to, but I'm exhausted. I've been so nervous about tonight that I haven't slept well all week."_

 _"You've also been working almost twenty hours a day," Even if she hadn't have mentioned the she wasn't sleeping well, the bags under her eyes were a dead giveaway. "You need sleep, Cait."_

 _"I still shouldn't have yelled at him. A-And he tried apologizing, but I wouldn't listen." Sobs began to rack her body, forcing their way out of her mouth. "This is my fault. It's all my fault."_

 _Joe immediately gathered the young woman in his arms, all the while sharing a concerned look with Iris. He noted the tears in her eyes and brought his daughter close to him as well. He closed his eyes, praying with all his might that this was just a dream. He would wake up and Barry would be okay, gushing about an upcoming date with Caitlin. His heart absolutely broke for her._

 _Caitlin had no idea Barry was planning on proposing._

 _The three sat in silence, almost frozen, with only the occasional sniffle breaking the quiet. It wasn't until a doctor called out for the Allen family did they jump out of their seats, eager to hear what he had to say. But as he explained Barry's condition, no emotions flickering across his features -his doctor face- all three couldn't stop from letting tears fall._

 _"He's in a coma?" Caitlin asked, muffling her sobs with her hand._

 _The doctor nodded. "It's hard to say how long he'll be in this comatose state, but he'll be constantly monitored."_

 _"Will he wake up?" Iris brokenly asked. She couldn't imagine losing Barry, her best friend and brother. He just had to be okay._

 _"We don't know for sure."_

Five months later and there were still no signs of Barry waking up. She had hoped that once he was transferred to Star Labs, where their equipment was more equipped to handle his special case, he would finally open his eyes. Dr. Wells seemed positive he would wake up, but Caitlin's hope was dwindling.

"Hey," Laying a hand on her shoulder, Cisco handed the brunette a cup of coffee, knowing she needed the caffeine. Caitlin had been spending her nights at Star Labs, rarely going home. She didn't want to be away from Barry, in fear that his condition would worsen. She was not only his girlfriend, but his physician.

Too bad the line that separated the two were blurring.

"Thanks," she gave him a weak smile, grateful for her best friend. She took a long sip from her drink, letting her eyes close for a moment.

Cisco couldn't stop the frown that settled on his face. Though Barry was his best friend as well, the love he and Caitlin shared made this situation all the more difficult. She was so focused on Barry that she was neglecting her own health. "Have you eaten today?"

"I'm fine."

He knew that was a no.

Cisco sighed. "Cait,"

"Please don't. I'll eat later, okay?"

She never did.

Xxx

Fast forward to four months later, and the trio at Star Labs was nine months post the particle accelerator explosion. Not a day went by where Caitlin wasn't by Barry's bed side, holding his hand as she talked about her day. She found that talking to him -even in his comatose state- brought her hopes that he would eventually awake back up. Joe and Iris stopped by Star Labs each day, despite their slight resentment to her boss. She could understand where they were coming from, because she had put herself in that same position.

Except the resentment was towards herself.

There was a part of her that didn't understand why Joe and Iris didn't hate her. They didn't blame her for what Barry was going through, only comforted her and loved her like she was part of the family. Joe had even invited Caitlin to live with him and Iris so she wouldn't have to stay in her and Barry's apartment alone. Caitlin was brought to tears at that simple gesture and graciously accepted, hugging Joe so tight he was pleasantly surprised by her strength. He didn't know such a small girl could be so strong.

After actually spending the night in a bed -Barry's bed at the West home- she felt refreshed and energized. She stopped at Jitters for some coffee and donuts before heading to Star Labs, her steps slowing when she heard the music in the Cortex.

"Why are you playing Poker Face?" She questioned, placing the coffee and donuts on the table.

With his feet propped up on the desk, he grinned, a red Twizzler wedged between his teeth. "This is his favorite song, isn't it? I mean, he can hear everything."

Caitlin had to agree. "Auditory functions are the last sensory faculties to degenerate."

Just as she was reaching for her coffee, the scent of mocha already filling her senses, Barry shot up with a gasp. Simply forgetting the drink, she let it fall to the floor and hurried over towards her boyfriend, who was looking around the lab in confusion. She was careful of the nasal cannula still in place and cupped his face in her hands, tears immediately filling her eyes as she looked into his green ones.

"You're awake." She murmured over and over, unable to stop. She let out a laugh of disbelief.

He calmed down slightly, but still looked confused. "W-What happened?"

Cisco was the one to answer, noticing that Caitlin was in too much shock to do so. "You've been in a coma, dude. It's good to have you back."

"A coma?" He repeated, eyes widening in the slightest. "How long?"

Caitlin sniffled and lowered her hands so she could hold his. She hoped they'd stop trembling. "Nine months."

The next two hours was spent answering questions and running tests, in which Caitlin was surprisingly quiet throughout. It wasn't until Barry said her name, so soft and gentle, did she finally break. Barry held his girlfriend tight, whispered soothing words in her ear.

"I'm okay, Cait. I'm right here." He rubbed his hand up and down her back, coaxing her to calm down. "I'm okay."

"I thought I was going to lose you," she buried her face in his neck, her tears landing in the crook.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Gently prying her head out of his neck, he flashed her a smile. It screamed _I love you._ "I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. You're stuck with me."

"But I'm the reason you got hurt. It's my fault you went back to your lab."

Barry shook his head firmly. "Don't think for one second that I blame you. That's never going to happen."

More tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Barry. I never meant to snap at you. I was just so tired and stressed and-"

His gentle laugh cut her off, and God, did she miss that sound. She truly feared she would never hear it again. "Cait, stop. I'm not mad and you don't have to apologize."

"But-"

"Stop."

"Can't I-"

"Nope."

She sighed in resignation and amusement, wrapping her arms around his waist as she looked up at him. "Are you ready to go see Joe and Iris?"

He nodded, but didn't move from his place. He simply dipped his head down and pressed his lips to Caitlins. Nine months had passed without a single kiss from the man she loved, and this one felt like their first. Her heart was racing, lips tingling. She pressed herself closer to his body, needing, craving the contact.

"Can I just say one thing?" She murmured against his soft lips.

He hummed.

"I'm so glad lightning gave you abs."


	4. New Parents

_There are a couple of prompts I want to plan out before actually writing them, so I'm not sure when they'll be published. So until then, here's a cute, family prompt! Prompts accepted in the comments! And thank you for all the love on this series! It means a lot to me!_

Upon entering the baby's nursery, Caitlin let a soft smile adorn her face as she gazed at the sight in front of her. Seated in the rocker, hair slightly disheveled, Barry and Caitlin's five day old daughter rested on his chest as she slept away, gently sucking on a pacifier. It was obvious he was fighting sleep himself, but didn't want to move in fear of waking her up.

She gently padded her way into the room, the plush carpet soft on her bare feet. Crouching down beside her husband, Caitlin placed a hand on his thigh, effectively waking him from his half-slumber. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." She apologized in a soft whisper.

"I wasn't asleep," he mumbled, letting out a silent yawn. The new mom chuckled quietly, leaning forward to kiss the baby's head. Barry gave his wife a childish pout. "Where's my kiss?"

"Aw, are you jealous of Grace?" She pinched his cheek teasingly. He nodded, playing along. "Don't be jealous, Bare. I have enough love for both of you."

He raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Just admit it. You love Grace more."

"Well, I didn't push you out of my lady part."

Barry's body was wracked with silent chuckles, and he instantly stilled as the baby opened her tiny mouth in a yawn. The new parents waited with baited breath, hopeful that Grace would remain asleep for a little longer. When she wriggled around on her daddy's chest, eyes still closed, they released a simultaneous sigh of relief.

Caitlin raked her fingers through her husbands hair and rested her head on his upper arm. They both glanced down at Grace, their perfect bundle of joy. Having only been married for a little more than a year, she had been a complete surprise...but a welcomed one. They had talked about having children, though they didn't think it would happen so soon. When Caitlin saw that positive pregnancy test, she was overwhelmed by a sense of fear, afraid that Barry wouldn't want to have kids so soon.

But then she smiled so wide her cheeks began to hurt. Any fear she had was replaced by excitement the moment she showed her husband the test. He had picked her up so fast -without using his speed- and spun her around until they were both dizzy.

Caitlin shifted slightly and pressed a kiss to Barry's neck. "Why don't you put her in the crib so you can get some sleep?" Though they were both adjusting to parenthood, Barry was being a great husband and letting Caitlin get as much sleep as possible. He knew exhaustion as the Flash, but as a father? Nothing could compare.

But he wouldn't change a thing.

"I'm okay," he stroked his hand up and down Grace's back, a tired smile on his face.

"Then I'll go make you some coffee." With one last kiss to Grace's head and Barry's cheek, Caitlin got to her feet. "Anything to eat while I'm in the kitchen?"

"Just order a pizza. I don't want you cooking."

As she made her way downstairs, she glanced at the various pictures hanging on the wall. From photos of when they were children, to their first date, to their wedding day...it all led to the last photo. It was right after Grace Nora Allen was born, Caitlin still adorned in her hospital gown as she cradled her daughter in her arms. Barry was seated next to her, and rather than smile at the camera, they were smiling down at Grace.

It was her favorite picture of all time.

She had just ordered the pizza and was finishing making Barry his coffee when he appeared beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, pressing his lips to her temple. She felt so content in his arms. "Decided to put her down after all, hmm?"

"Believe me, I could've sat there all day." He smiled against her skin. "But I wanted to keep you company. You ordered the pizza?"

"Yeah, it should be here in thirty minutes."

The couple reveled in the silence they were gifted, noting that it wouldn't last long. Grace would most likely be up from her nap soon, and for such a small baby, she had a loud set of lungs.

"Are you worried she has our meta DNA?" Caitlin couldn't help but ask, turning around in Barry's arm so she could look at his face. Her eyebrows were furrowed in slight concern, her bottom lip wedged between her teeth. This was a thought she had been having since she got pregnant. Would Grace become a speedster or develop ice powers? Would she have both sets of abilities?

"A little," Barry confessed after a moment. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, his thumb grazing her cheekbone in the process. "But if she does have powers, we'll handle it." When she didn't look convinced, he smiled reassuringly. "Cait, relax. We'll have Cisco run tests when she's old enough. And until then we shouldn't worry. It'll just drive us crazy."

"I'm not only worried about her having powers," with a sigh, Caitlin rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I'm scared that she'll be in danger all the time like we are. Our lives are at risk everyday, and I've lost count on how many times we've come close to death. If anything happened to her, Bare, I don't know what I'd do."

Tears burned her eyes at the thought of something happening to her baby girl. She would rather sacrifice her life than let Grace get hurt. There was no question about it.

Barry leaned his forehead against hers, cupping her face just in time to catch a rogue tear with his thumb. "You can't think like that, Cait. I will do everything in my power to make sure Grace is safe. Powers or no powers, she will always be safe. You both will."

Caitlin nodded and closed her eyes for a brief moment before giving him a soft kiss.

Xxx

Before Grace was born, Barry and Caitlin had made the decision to name Cisco and Iris her godparents, barely spending anytime to think about it. Cisco had pretty much jumped up and down like a little kid, while Iris cried tears of joy. The best friends were completely in love with their daughter, so it was no surprise that when they stopped by the new parent's home, they went straight for the baby in Caitlin's arms.

Barry quirked an eyebrow. "Um, hello to you guys, too?"

Completely ignoring the speedster, Cisco, who had a goofy grin plastered on his face, transferred Grace into his arms. Baby talk immediately left his mouth. "Are you glad to see Uncle Cisco? Yes you are; yes you are..."

"Are you weirded out?" Iris whispered to Barry and Caitlin.

Caitlin nodded. "Just a bit."

The four settled into the living room, an array of snacks laid out for the group to munch on. It was moments like these where Caitlin was so grateful for her friends and family. For just a little, she could forget about all the metahumans, the villains, and just focus on those around her. She loved being a meta, despite how long it took for her to accept her powers. But there were times where she just wanted to feel normal and forget.

With Grace coming into the world, she was able to finally do that.

"You're really going back to work next week?" Iris directed the question at Barry, her eyes slightly widened in disbelief. She was holding Grace's tiny hand, Uncle Cisco unwilling to let go. "What's wrong with you?"

He chuckled, arms around Caitlin as she leaned against his chest. She was dying for a cup of coffee, wanting nothing more than to just sleep. But because she was breastfeeding, she wanted to stay away from caffeine. "The precinct doesn't have paternity leave. At least Singh gave me two weeks off with pay."

Cisco snorted. "I thought he hated you."

"No, he hates you."

Grace then let out a cry, unexpected to her holder who jumped in his seat. Caitlin immediately rose to her feet and took her daughter from her uncle. "She's probably hungry."

"I can feed her." Cisco offered.

The other three in the room bit back laughter as Caitlin said, "You don't have boobs."

Face turning bright red, he shoved a cookie in his mouth, embarrassed. Would it be rude to open a breach and disappear? He hoped not, because he was seriously considering it.

Wanting to feed Grace in privacy, Caitlin made her way upstairs to the nursery, settling herself down in the rocker. She didn't see Barry follow after her until Grace was already latched on and eating, suckling away. He was chuckling, clearly amused from Cisco's embarrassment. "Ah, man. He's never gonna live that down."

"Kinda wish we got that on video." She agreed.

As they watched their daughter eat in silence, both parents couldn't believe that she was here. That she was real. At only one week old, Grace had stolen the hearts of Barry and Caitlin. Hell, she had stolen their hearts the moment they found out they were pregnant. And if there was one thing for sure, it was that she was going to be a complete daddy's girl.

"I hate that my parent's aren't here to see their granddaughter." Barry murmured, pain evident in his voice. He dropped his chin onto Caitlin's shoulder, eyes never leaving Grace's face.

Caitlin's heart broke for her husband. Though she knew the pain of losing a parent, she could never fathom the pain of losing both in such tragic ways. Yes, her mother was alive and well, but they rarely spoke and could be considered strangers more than anything else. When Caitlin had called her mother to announce her pregnancy, the most she got in return was a monotone 'Congratulations, Caitlin' before an awkward silence overtook them.

How was it she was able to speak to Barry's father more than her own mother?

She wished she would have had more conversations with that kind man before he passed. He was such an intelligent, kind individual who didn't deserve the ending he got. He deserved to see his son get married and welcome their first child. He deserved a life, which sadly he never got.

"They would be so proud of you, Bare." She whispered, kissing his temple softly.

"I hope so," he gave her a weak smile. Talking about his parents was never easy, but it seemed harder this year with Grace's arrival.

Rather than head back downstairs once Grace was done, they took a few moments to collect themselves. Barry took the opportunity to burp his babygirl, tilting his head to the side every few moments to kiss her soft cheek. Her lips twitched in the slightest, and the speedster told himself she was smiling because of that simple show of affection and not gas.

"She's gonna be so attached to you," Caitlin noted, unable to stop herself from smiling widely. "Definitely gonna be a daddy's girl."

"Or she'll totally resent me when I tell her she's not allowed to date until she's thirty." He paused. "Maybe thirty-five."

"Yeah, because that would go along well." She rolled her eyes playfully. "Tell your daddy he's crazy, Gracie."

She spit up instead, the dribble going down Barry's neck.

"Or do that," he used the burp cloth to wipe his neck, narrowing his eyes at his wife as he heard laughter bubble from her throat. "Real nice, Cait. First you tell our daughter to call me crazy, then you laugh at me when she spits up. Love you, too."

Caitlin's eyes were bright with a mixture of amusement and love as she leaned up to kiss Barry, tangling her fingers in his hair. "I love you, goofball." She kissed her daughter's cheek, rubbing her thumb across the soft skin. "And I love you, Gracie."

"Apparently more than daddy." Barry added teasingly.

"Lady. Part."


	5. She's Gone

_I can't express how grateful I am to everyone who has commented, favorited, and followed this story. I was incredibly nervous when I started writing for this fandom, but now I'm just excited to keep writing for you guys. I absolutely love writing Snowbarry._

 _Caitlwnsnow requested a prompt where Caitlin is caught in between Ralph and Devoe, resulting in her losing Killer Frost. Since the show already tackled that scenario, I'm gonna change it up a bit. Don't worry, they'll be plenty of Snowbarry. Hope you enjoy it!_

Fear encompassed Caitlin's entire being as she stared up at Ralph. Except he wasn't Ralph anymore. Devoe had taken over, and funny, loving Ralph was gone. Morphed into her super hero persona, Killer Frost, her hand gripping his shoulder as she tried to make her move, Devoe uttered the one word that would change her life forever. "Melt."

Instantly, Killer Frost disappeared and Caitlin returned, her icy blue eyes that were looking up at their worst foe, their once again deep brown. Caitlin barely had the time to react before Devoe was using one of his many abilities to lift Caitlin in the air and toss her against the high wall like a rag doll. Her back erupted in pain as it came in contact with the concrete, her body hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Barely conscious, Caitlin did her best to stay responsive as Devoe began to speak to Barry. It broke her heart to hear Ralphs voice when she knew it wasn't him. "All the training, all the lessons you taught Mr. Dibny to help him reach his full potential...this body will be the greatest gift of all. Thank you, Mr. Allen. You were an excellent teacher." Through her blurred vision, Caitlin watched as a breach opened and Devoe stepped through.

A gust of wind occurred not a moment after, followed by a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Cait," She tried not to wince as her boyfriend gently rolled her over onto her back. Her head was pounding, and she was almost positive she had a concussion. "Cait, I'm gonna pick you up, okay?"

She did her best to nod, but that simple movement sent a wave of pain through her head. It was like someone was taking a hammer to her skull, repeatedly hitting her over and over. Arms moving underneath her, Barry gently lifted her up into his arms, treating her as if she was a delicate and about to break. And with a burst of speed, Barry was rushing her to Star Labs and placing her on the bed in the med bay before running back to retrieve Cisco.

Caitlin was unconscious before he was back.

Xxx

When Caitlin came to, she wasn't surprised to see Barry already looking at her, his eyes bloodshot and dried tears on his cheeks. She attempted to give him a smile, which turned more into a grimace. "Hi," she croaked, throat dry. Barry didn't hesitate in hurrying to get her a cool glass of water, guiding the straw to her mouth. The refreshing liquid quenched her thirst and hydrated her throat. "Thank you."

Barry smoothed his hand over her hair, leaning down to kiss her forehead softly. "How're you feeling?"

She weakly smiled. "I'm okay. Just have a headache."

"I thought you might. You have a concussion."

She hummed. "Guess I was right." Glancing at his face once more and noting the frown that seemed to be etched on, she couldn't help but ask, "How're you doing?"

Though they had all watched Ralph die, his life force disappearing as Devoe took over his body, it would hit Barry the hardest. The Thinker had concocted his plan specifically to defeat The Flash, had sent him to prison so he was out of the picture. He wanted to hurt Barry, and taking the life of his friend, their friend and team member was the perfect way to do it.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." He gave her a warm smile, and she could immediately see how it didn't reach his eyes. He was hurting, yet he didn't want to show it.

She forced herself into a sitting position, despite his protests that she should still lie down. Grasping his shoulders, she looked directly into his eyes. "Bare, it's okay to not be okay. It's okay to be sad and angry. I wouldn't blame you if you started yelling and throwing things right now." When he opened his mouth to protest, she pressed her lips to his in a swift kiss. "Please don't bottle up your emotions, Barry. Please."

"I know you're worried, but you don't need to be." He grabbed her hand and played with her fingers, head bowed slightly. He sucked in a deep breath, letting it out through his nostrils. His jaw was clenched. "Getting upset right now isn't going to do us any good. We need to stay focused and find a way to beat Devoe. He's always once step ahead of us. He knows what we're going to do before we do it. We need to put an end to this."

"And we will. But, Barry," letting out a sigh, Caitlin rubbed her tired eyes. "Not grieving Ralphs death isn't going to do you any good."

"Caitlin, don't. Just stop." Barry pushed himself back, his butt still firmly planted in the chair. "I don't want to talk about Ralph right now."

"But-"

"I said no!" Anger flared within Barry, and he shot off the seat like a bullet. Why couldn't she understand he didn't want to talk about this? Grieving wouldn't bring Ralph back, and it definitely wouldn't defeat Devoe. He ignored Caitlin's look of worry and slight shock before leaving with a trail of lightning in his wake.

Xxx

A few hours had passed and there was still no sign of Barry. Caitlin couldn't help but blame herself. She knew he didn't want to talk about Ralphs death, and yet she was trying to push him to do so. She was the reason he stormed out.

Yet despite her worry for her boyfriend, her mind wandered to her alter ego. Something didn't feel right, and an uneasiness settled in the pit of her stomach. So, she let Barry cool off and went to the one person she knew could help figure out what was wrong.

"Cisco," entering the Cortex, Caitlin spotted her best friend hunched over his computer, face buried in his arms. At the sound of his name, he looked up. "I don't want to bother you, but..." She bit her lip, unsure if she should ask for his help. He was also dealing with the death of Ralph, and unlike Barry, was actually grieving.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. Can you get Harry? I think something's wrong with me."

That's how Caitlin found herself hooked up to various machines as Cisco and Harry ran multiple tests. She wished Barry was here to hold her hand, reassure that everything was okay. But no matter how much she wanted him here, she couldn't gain the courage to call him.

"Well, you're vitals seem okay." Cisco said, eyes on the monitor beside him.

"Blood pressure, respiratory rate seems normal as well." Harry added.

Caitlin shook her head. There was something wrong, she just knew it. "You have to run the tests again. There was some feeling...I-I don't know what it was-"

"You touched Devoe." Cisco realized, eyes widening slightly. Caitlin held back the gasp that wanted to escape and the tears that suddenly appeared. _No...please don't let it be true._ "I need the dark matter scanner."

Caitlin held her breath as Cisco retrieved the scanner and examined her body. He read the results a moment later, his voice filled with slight shock. "There's not a trace of dark matter anywhere on your body." His eyes were filled with sympathy. "He must've used Melting Points powers to entangle your DNA."

"Killer Frost is gone," Caitlin murmured, letting her eyes close and a rogue tear to slip down her cheek. She felt Cisco lay a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner, though it did nothing to soothe the pain in her chest. She could barely fathom the loss of her alter ego. It had taken her so long to finally accept the meta side of her, and just when they were getting close she's taken from her. How was it fair?

"Cait," Cisco was at a loss, unsure of what to do. Apologizing would do nothing, wouldn't bring Killer Frost back. "Where's Barry?" If anyone could help her get through this difficult time, it would be her boyfriend.

Caitlin sniffled, accepting the tissue from Harry he held out for her. "I-I don't know. He, uh, got mad at me before and stormed out." She dapped her eyes with the soft tissue. "I tried to get him to talk about Ralph, and he snapped." Shame washed over her like a tidal wave. "I shouldn't have pushed him to talk about his death. I should've just listened to him and shut up."

Cisco immediately shook his head. "Hey, no, don't do that. You did nothing wrong, Cait."

She let out a small, humorless laugh. "Then why does it feel like I did?"

Xxx

Cisco's heart broke as his best friend's sobs echoed in his ears. He had taken her home after she fell in a daze, eyes slightly glazed over as she stared ahead. But the moment she locked herself in her room, her anguish cries began. Rather than try to comfort her, because he knew he would fail, he went in search of Barry. And to save time looking around the city, he cheated and used his abilities to find the speedster.

He wasn't all the surprised to find him in Ralphs office.

Cisco understood how Barry was feeling. Maybe not to the same extent, but he understood. Ralph was his friend too, but at least he was allowing himself to grieve. Barry wasn't. He was not only hurting himself, but the woman he loved. And Caitlin needed him right now more than ever.

"Okay, I know you're upset, but you need to go see Caitlin." Storming in without even a greeting, Cisco allowed the door to slam shut behind him, causing Barry to look up in shock. He clenched his jaw slightly, trying to quell his anger. "Just put aside your anger right now and go."

Barry placed the box he was holding down on the near empty desk, staring at his friend in confusion. Cisco almost laughed at the confused, almost puppy dog look on his face. Almost. "What?"

Cisco slapped his forehead, the sound of his palm hitting his skin louder than expected in the quiet office space. "Caitlin told me what happened. I get that you don't want to talk about Ralph, but don't take it out on her. She needs you right now."

Barry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was exhausted, mentally and physically. He didn't want to deal with this right now. "Cisco,"

"Killer Frost is gone."

Barry froze in his spot. Had he heard him correctly? "What are you talking about?"

Cisco seated himself down in the empty chair behind him, interlocking his fingers together and placing them in his lap. "Caitlin thought something was wrong with her, so Harry and I ran some tests. All her vitals were normal, but when I looked for dark matter, there was none."

Barry let the information sink in, his mind going a mile a minute as thoughts raced by. Killer Frost was gone? God, he couldn't even imagine what Caitlin was feeling, and that made him feel even worse because he had stormed out in a fit of anger. He swiped a hand across his eyes, lowering himself to sit on the edge of the desk. "Shit."

Cisco clapped a hand on his shoulder. "She's really hurting, dude. I know you're angry at her-"

"I'm not angry at her," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "She was just trying to help. Believe me, she's the last person I'm angry at."

Devoe was the target of his rage, the source. He had taken the lives of so many innocent people, had taken the life of his friend. If he closed his eyes, he could see the fear Ralph had splayed across his face as Devoe prepared to take his life. He wanted nothing more than to end the bastard called The Thinker.

Barry was sure he'd have no remorse if he did.

"It's my fault Ralph is dead." He finally murmured after a moment, clenching his eyes shut. "I wasn't fast enough, wasn't smart enough."

"None of us were smart enough. Devoe knows what our next move is before we do." He drummed his fingers on his jean clad thigh. "But we will stop him."

"I hope so."

"I know so." Cisco flashed his friend an encouraging smile. "Now go be with Caitlin. She could really use her boyfriend right about now."

Xxx

Barry wanted to kick himself as he approached Caitlin's door and heard her soft cries. His heart practically broke at the sound. Softly knocking on the door, he waited for her to open it before stepping inside and wrapping her in a tight hug, murmuring soothing words in her ear as she buried her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry, baby." He kissed the top of her head, ran his fingers through her brunette locks. He felt his emotions bubbling over, and before he knew it was crying with her, letting his tears fall freely.

Ralph was dead, Killer Frost was gone. He felt like a failure.

The two lovers held onto each other, as if they would disappear if they let go. By the time they were both able to calm down, they moved to the bed, bodies close and legs tangled together. Caitlin enjoyed the heat radiating off her boyfriend, despite the slight surprise it brought. She had become so used to the lower body temperature her alter ego had supplied.

"We'll find a way to bring Killer Frost back." Barry rested his forehead against her temple, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on her hip. "I promise."

Caitlin took a deep breath, unwilling to let herself cry again. Her eyes were sore, throat raw. "I hated her in the beginning. All I wanted to do was get rid of these powers so I wouldn't hurt anyone else. But now..." She felt like a part of her was missing.

"I know." He had felt the exact same way when he was forced to give Zoom his powers. Barry had never expected to become The Flash, but after becoming the hero Central City needed and deserved, he couldn't imagine his life without his alter ego. That short amount of time without his powers had made him feel helpless. "I swear, we'll do everything we can to get her back."

Though she wasn't sure if it was possible to get her powers back, she had faith in Barry, her best friend and love. So, she nodded and closed the space between them, trying to convey just how much she loved him with this one kiss. If she couldn't bring back Killer Frost, she knew she would move on eventually.

But if she ever lost Barry, her entire world would crumble.

 _Let me know what you guys thought of this prompt! Prompts accepted in the comments! Thank you!_


	6. Jealousy

_Thought we could use a fun, cute prompt! Enjoy! P.S. Caitlin doesn't have her powers in this prompt. Thought it fit better. Prompts accepted in the comments!_

They had been dancing the fine line between friends and something more for almost a year, always passing by each other with lingering touches and hugging one another longer than usual. The sexual tension brewing between them was growing, and they desperately fought the urge to practically devour each other. A simple graze of his fingers on her arm had Caitlin's skin tingling, a feeling she hadn't felt since Ronnie.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss it.

Cisco knew of their obvious feelings for each other, but kept his mouth shut, instead offering amused smirks when appropriate. He found it quite comical whenever they got flustered around each other. Was he evil? Possibly. But he wished his two best friends would just confess their feelings already! He was tired of their eye fucking whenever they were in the same room.

 _But she hasn't smiled like that since Ronnie died,_ he thought, unable to stop himself from smiling himself as he watched Barry and Caitlin interact. It was a particularly quiet day for the team at Star Labs, giving the three a chance to just sit around and talk as they waited for any meta human activity. Calm days were almost a rarity now, but when they did arrive, they took full advantage of it.

Rather than stay in the Cortex all day and wait for a meta to attack, a suggestion to head out for lunch was brought up. Barry's eyes practically lit up at the mention of food, causing Caitlin to laugh. She liked the fact that such a simple thing made him so happy. She wished he would wear his smile more; it fit him well.

"Cisco's buying!" Barry called as the three walked out, laughing as Cisco let out a groan of complaint.

There was not a cloud in the sky that day, and despite their hunger, the team at Star Labs decided to take their time walking to their favorite fast food joint. With every step they took, Barry and Caitlin's hands would graze each other, resulting in their cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Such a simple touch sent Caitlin's heart racing. Throughout lunch, she could not keep her eyes off Barry, no matter how hard she tried. The way he laughed at a joke Cisco said, the way his eyes crinkled with each smile...she loved everything about him.

Yes, Caitlin Snow loved Barry Allen, the fasten man alive.

Her feelings for the speedster had snuck up on her and taken her by surprise. One minute he was just Barry, her friend with a heart of gold, and the next he was Barry, someone that could send butterflies erupting in her stomach. She didn't know when she started seeing him as more than a friend, but she didn't care.

Though they had been juggling their feelings for each other most of the year, the two had gotten incredibly close over the past few months after a simple mission had gone awry. What was supposed to be a simple apprehension of a meta, resulted in Caitlin's abduction from the security of the Cortex. Her screams could be heard over the comm. system, and Barry didn't hesitate in speeding himself and Cisco back to Star Labs. He had never been so scared in his life. When they had rescued her two days laters, Barry hugged her so tight she feared he would break a rib.

"Please tell me you're okay," he had murmured, his mouth atop her head. He was practically shaking. "Please, please, please."

With her arms locked around his neck and a rogue tear slipping down her cheek, she nodded. "I am now."

That was the turning point in their relationship; from best friends to maybe something more.

With full stomachs, Team Flash decided to make their way to Jitters for some coffee. And as they stood behind the counter ready to order, Barry's eyes wandered to the barista. The male barista who was currently staring at Caitlin. A muscle in Barry's jaw twitched. _I'm gonna gouge your eyes out if you don't stop staring at her._

Devon, as his name tag read, flashed Caitlin a smile, completely ignoring Barry and Cisco. "Hi, what can I get for you?"

Caitlin glanced at the menu board behind, despite already knowing what she was going to order. "Can I get three Flashes, please?"

"Of course," he flashed her another smile, and Barry felt the urge to punch him in the face and knock his teeth out. He had to force himself to hide a smirk at the thought. "And your name?"

"Barry," the speedster cut in just as Caitlin opened her mouth. He chuckled awkwardly as eyes stared back at him. Caitlin looked at Barry in slight confusion, eyebrows raised. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Coffee's on me."

"You want something else on you," Cisco mumbled to himself, chuckling internally. It was amusing to watch his best friend stutter and turn as red as his suit. And it was clear as day that Barry was jealous over Devon, who was obviously flirting with Caitlin. But maybe this was the push they needed.

Caitlin smiled at Barry in thanks, unaware of his slight hostility towards Devon. "Thanks, Bare."

Her smile was contagious, and he couldn't stop himself from mimicking it. "Anytime."

Devon cleared his throat, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Okay, so that's three Flashes for Harry."

"Uh, it's Barry. Not Harry." Caitlin said.

"My mistake. Three Flashes for Barry." He made sure to enunciate his name.

After paying, and resisting to shove the money in Devon's mouth, the three made their way to an empty table once they retrieved their drinks. It was when Caitlin lifted her to-go cup up to her mouth that Barry noticed the writing.

Devon's number.

"Looks like someone wants you to call him," Barry said, trying to act like he didn't care. He clenched his hand in a fist, making sure it remained under the table.

"Huh?" Caitlin turned the cup so the phone number was in her line of vision. "Oh."

"Are you, uh, gonna call him?"

"Why would I?" She asked innocently.

Cisco lifted his cup up to his lips to hide his smirk. _Oh, man, this is so good. Where's the popcorn?_ He then excused himself to the bathroom, hoping that maybe being alone would force them to confess their feelings. He was practically giddy as he left the table.

Caitlin and Barry stared at each other, not knowing what to say to the other. Caitlin could see something was wrong with the speedster, his posture rigid. She liked to think she knew Barry pretty well, so she could tell he was upset. Why, she didn't know, since he had been all smiles back at Big Belly Burger. What had changed in that short amount of time?

"Barry," she settled her chin in her palm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why would something be wrong?" His response was quick, and he flashed her a grin. Obviously fake.

"Yeah, that was totally believable." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Bare, just tell me what's wrong."

He wanted to blurt out the truth, just scream it from the top of his lungs. But he feared Caitlin would reject him. Or laugh at his confession. He wasn't sure he liked any of those outcomes.

"Are you gonna call him?" He repeated his earlier question, desperately needing the answer.

"He's not my type." Inhaling a large breath, Caitlin tried to slow her racing heart. She could puke, she was so nervous. "I prefer CSI's who also happen to be speedsters."

There.

It was out in the open and there was no going back.

"You-You w-what?" Barry spluttered, grateful he hadn't been drinking his coffee. He was sure the hot beverage would have landed all over Caitlin if that were the case.

"That's a lovely reaction," Caitlin muttered to herself, wishing she could crawl in a hole and hide. Maybe she shouldn't have opened her mouth. "I know you heard me, Barry. And judging by your reaction, I'd say the feeling isn't mutual."

Forcing himself out of the shock Caitlin had just induced, he made a quick move to grab her wrist when she got up to leave. "Cait, wait. Don't leave."

"If you're just gonna come up with some excuse as to why we're better off as friends, I really don't want to hear it."

"Is that what you really think?" Barry couldn't help it, he let out a chuckle. Caitlin stared at him in disbelief. "Cait, you're crazy if you think I like you as just a friend. You're so much more than just a friend."

"Don't try to make me feel better, Barry."

"I'm not. I'm telling you the truth." Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "I was jealous, okay? I was extremely jealous with Devon the Douche over there." He nodded his head towards the barista. "And when I saw his number on the cup, I wanted nothing more than to speed punch him." Caitlin released a small laugh.

"You were jealous." She realized.

"Very jealous." Barry reached across the table and grabbed her hand, his thumb grazing over her knuckles. "For so long, I thought I loved Iris. I thought she was the only woman I could ever love. And then you came into my life. You took me by surprise, but you were the best surprise I could ever ask for. I'm in love with you, Caitlin."

Caitlin smiled through her tears, not caring that her makeup was probably getting ruined. "I'm in love with you, too, Barry."

Grinning from ear to ear, the two leaned across the table and met in a sweet kiss, taking their time as they got to know each other in this new, intimate way. They were in total bliss, ignoring those around them.

"Yes! Finally!"

Couldn't ignore Cisco, though.


	7. You'll Be Okay

_Please remember to review. I love knowing what you guys think of the chapters! Prompts accepted in the comments._

Numb.

Caitlin Snow was numb, unable to feel a single thing. She thought she would cry, maybe scream and throw her belongings across the room. But she did none of that, just remained seated with a neutral expression plastered on her face. She curled her fingers into fists, her nails creating crescent shaped moons on her skin. Not one muscle in her face twitched from the moment she left the office, to the moment she got home.

She was relieved when she didn't see her boyfriend in the apartment, his usual pair of converses gone. She wasn't ready to see him yet, wasn't ready to see anyone yet.

Hell, she couldn't even look at herself in the mirror.

Slipping off her shoes, she made her way into the bedroom, her movements almost robotic. It was as if she were having an out of body experience. Caitlin didn't know what to think, her mind so cluttered with disbelief. Maybe she was wrong; maybe the results were contaminated.

 _I'm a doctor,_ Caitlin thought to herself. _I saw the scans myself. I have cancer._

"I have cancer," Caitlin muttered to herself, finally allowing herself to break down. The tears she had so desperately tried to hold back began to flow like a river, continuous sobs escaping her mouth. Falling into a heap onto the floor, she wrapped her arms around her legs and cried, cried, cried. She let herself scream in anguish, in pain, not caring if anyone heard her. Even when her throat was raw, she didn't stop.

She saw the signs, she knew the symptoms, and yet she ignored what her gut was telling her. No one knew of her ailment, not her best friend nor boyfriend. Caitlin didn't want to worry them, and she knew the second she broke the news, they would drop everything and focus on her and her alone. Though their concern would be appreciated, she found it unnecessary.

Despite the doctor's reassurances that because they caught the cancer fairly early, Caitlin had an extremely good chance at remission, she still worried and feared for her health. Her life. She knew how much an affect chemotherapy had on a body, and knew that she would get sicker before she got better. That scared her.

At the sound of the door slamming shut, Caitlin quickly pulled herself together, forcing her tears to stop as she gathered her emotions. She hurried to her feet, making sure her face was dry of any tears before plastering on a fake smile. She couldn't tell Barry, not yet anyway. He had been so happy lately, a feat that had become quite difficult in the past year. She wanted to see the smile remain on his face a while longer.

Taking in a large gulp of air, she stepped out of the bedroom, her heart racing as she greeted Barry with a kiss. She needed to act like everything was normal, like everything was okay even though it wasn't.

"Hey, how was your day?" He questioned, wrapping his arms around her and pecking her lips once more.

Caitlin hoped her smile didn't wobble. "It was fine. Just stayed home and had a relaxing day."

"Good. I know you haven't been feeling well lately."

She quickly buried her face in his chest, unwilling to let him see the tears welling up once again. "I'm feeling a lot better."

 _I'm sorry._

Xxx

Caitlin was to start chemotherapy immediately after her diagnosis, and despite her strong need for comfort during this trying time, she opted to not tell Barry and Cisco. Whenever she had a chemo appointment, she would make up some lame excuse that she would feel guilty about instantly. She would be asked by the nurse numerous times if she wanted to call any family, but Caitlin always declined with a polite smile. Having the two most important people in her life watch as she sat through her treatments, practically bound to a chair by an IV was not something she wanted.

It would only cause her physical pain.

Before Caitlin knew it, three weeks had passed and she had yet to tell Barry and Cisco of her cancer. She just couldn't seem to gain the strength to open her mouth and tell them the truth. Would they be mad at her for keeping it a secret? Would they shed their own tears like she had done so many times?

Caitlin found it hard to get out of bed some days, her body exhausted from the chemo. She was incredibly grateful for the short break she would be getting, hoping her body would recover before the next round of chemo. But her fatigue was so severe she barely had the strength to get out of bed, get dressed and head over to Star Labs. She was pleasantly surprised that she didn't fall asleep behind the wheel and crash her car.

Heels clicking against the floor as she entered the cortex, Caitlin glanced at her reflection in her phone and hoped she didn't cake on too much makeup. Deep purple adorned the bags under her eyes, and concealer was the only way to hide them.

"Finally, it's about time." Cisco called, barely looking up from his computer. He could clearly hear the noise her heels made as she walked. "We've been waiting an hour to start training."

Caitlin did a quick glance of the Cortex, noticing Barry's absence. "Sorry, I slept in. I haven't been sleeping well lately."

Cisco finally looked up from the screen, sending a worried glance her way. "Are you still sick? Maybe you should go to the doctor."

"I'm okay, really. Just tired."

 _Lie, lie, lie._

Plastering on that fake smile she had been using constantly, she clapped her hands together. They were trembling slightly. "Well, I'm here now. Where's Barry?"

It was as if his ears were burning, because the speedster himself flashed into the Cortex adorned in his Star Labs jumper and sweatpants. Caitlin's curled hair flew out of place. The guilt that was pitted in her stomach grew when he smiled widely at her. "Hey, you're finally awake." He leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "I thought I'd let you sleep in. You kept tossing and turning last night."

His sweet and caring side was making her feel worse, and she was hating herself more and more. "Thanks, I really needed it."

Xxx

As usual, Caitlin was set to monitor Barry's vitals while they trained, his lightening practically illuminating the speed lab. No matter how many times she saw him run, it always amazed her. But with the side effects of the chemo hitting her full force, she could barely concentrate on her boyfriend and his vitals. Staring at the tablet was making her woozy, the brightness hurting her sore eyes. The nausea she had been feeling -another side effect of the chemo- was intensifying and she wasn't sure she'd be able to remain on her feet much longer.

It was nearing two in the afternoon when they finally took a break, and it seemed Caitlin was more exhausted than Barry. She practically collapsed in relief when Barry suggested they stop for a while, and she didn't hesitate in setting herself down in a chair. Her stomach was rolling around, and she could feel bile crawl up her throat.

Unable to force the contents of her near empty stomach down, she rushed to the nearest trash can and threw up the tiniest breakfast she forced herself to eat.

Barry was quick to rush to his girlfriend's side, Cisco not far behind. The speedster laid a hand on Caitlin's back and bunched up her hair, his forehead creased in worry. "Cait," releasing her hair as she shakily straightened her back, sweat dotting her forehead, he noticed the numerous strands stuck to his head.

Caitlin released a trembling breath as she turned around to face the two. "I-I'm o-okay."

"Like hell you are," Cisco said, resting the back of his hand on her forehead. "Caitlin, you're burning up."

Black spots dotted her vision, and she couldn't muster up enough energy to utter another lie. Because no, she was not okay.

She was on the ground, unconscious, in a matter of seconds.

Xxx

Caitlin knew something was wrong when she regained consciousness. She had yet to open her eyes, but her ears had tuned in to the sound of various machines beeping. Her back ached from the uncomfortable mattress she was forced to lay upon. Using whatever energy her tired body had -she felt like she had run a marathon- she pried her eyelids open, her blurry vision taking a moment to focus.

A full head of brown hair was the first thing she saw.

She couldn't help but let her lips twitch upwards in a tiny smile as her heart fluttered. Barry was hunched over his seat, a position that couldn't be comfortable. How he fell asleep like that was unbeknownst to her. Caitlin weakly lifted up her hand to card her fingers through his hair, effectively waking him up. And he must've been in a deep sleep, because he woke up with such a start he nearly fell out of his chair.

His eyes frantically searched the room, for what she didn't know, before his green orbs landed on her face. Her pale, beautiful face. She could see Barry's body physically relax, and her heart nearly shattered as he watched his eyes fill with tears. Before she knew it, he was burying his face in her stomach, sobbing as his body shook. Rather than try to console him, she let him be.

It was clear that he knew.

He knew she had cancer.

When he finally managed to calm down, his red and cheeks stained with tear tracks, he gripped her hand like it was his lifeline. "Your white blood cell count was low," he murmured. "How could you not tell me you had cancer? How could you not tell us you had cancer?" his voice broke, and that was enough for her to shed her own tears. He didn't hesitate in wiping them away with the pads of his thumbs.

"I didn't want to become a burden," she choked out. "Your only focus should be on your job at the precinct and your job as The Flash. I knew that once I told you, you'd drop everything."

"Of course I would!" Realizing he had said that louder than intended, he lowered his voice, disbelief crossing his features. "Did you really think I wouldn't be by your side through this whole thing? Through all the doctor's appointments and chemo?"

"I knew you would, but that's why I didn't want to tell you. Not yet anyway." She gratefully accepted the tissue Barry offered her, dabbing her eyes gently. "You're that most caring person I know, and I didn't want you to only focus on me when the city needs you, too."

"Are you forgetting that I'm not the only superhero in Central City anymore?" He asked gently. "Cisco and Wally can handle things from time to time. And as of right now, The Flash is on a short break. He needs to take care of his girlfriend."

Caitlin gave him a watery smile, closing her eyes for a brief moment as Barry leaned down to kiss her gently. Her lips were slightly chapped, her breath probably not the freshest, and yet he still made her feel like the most special girl on the planet with this simple kiss.

When they pulled away, Caitlin padded the space beside her, gesturing for him to lay beside her. He obliged, careful of the IV's attached, and maneuvered his way onto the mattress. Caitlin immediately nestled her head onto his shoulder. "How's Cisco?"

"Pretty shaken up," he replied, lacing their fingers together and resting them on his stomach. "When the doctor told us why you collapsed, he completely froze."

"He probably hates me." Though Caitlin would be absolutely heart broken if that was the case, she wouldn't blame Cisco. She had kept a secret from him for three weeks; a secret that landed her in the hospital.

"He doesn't hate you, Cait." Barry reassured his girlfriend, his voice soft as he kissed her temple. Like he reassured her, he needed to reassure himself that she was still here. He had never been so scared when he watched her collapse, eyes rolling to the back of her head. And when he was told she had cancer...he was sure his heart stopped. Out of all the things he could have been told, explained why she collapsed, hearing that Caitlin had cancer was not one of them.

He was not ashamed to admit he cried in the middle of the waiting room.

"Cisco could never hate you," Barry continued when she gave him a look of disbelief. "He's just worried about you." He brought his lips down to her forehead once again, unable to stop the small frown that graced his lips. "We both are."

Caitlin grabbed a handful of his shirt, fisting the soft fabric. "I'm so sorry for not telling you. I'm so, so sorry."

"Hey, hey, stop." Barry gently cradled her body against his as sobs wracked her body. He ran his fingers through her hair, doing his best to not cry when he pulled more strands of hair from her scalp. He needed to be strong, needed to be her rock through this difficult time. "You don't have to apologize, Cait. I'm not mad, and neither is Cisco. None of us are mad. All we care about is helping you through this."

"What if-" her chin wobbled, a hiccup lodging itself in her throat.

"No 'what ifs." He interrupted, a feeling of dread washing over him. He knew what she was going to say, and the thought alone was like a punch to the gut. He pushed his forehead against hers. Closed his eyes. Touched her skin. She was here. Her heart was still beating, she was still breathing. She was here. "You're gonna be okay, Cait. You're not alone in this; we're in this together. You hear me?"

Caitlin nodded, burying her face in his chest and they freely cried together. She didn't know what the next few months held in store, but as long as she had Barry and Cisco by her side, she knew she could get through this.


	8. Light At The End Of The Tunnel

_Let me know what you guys think of this one shot series! I love your feedback! And if you have a prompt, drop it in the comment section._

Struggling against the strong gusts of wind, Caitlin forced herself to hurry inside Star Labs. With every crackle of thunder and every strike of lightning, she knew it would start down pouring any second and had no desire to get drenched. She had never envied Barry more than in this moment, wishing she had his super speed so she could run into the safe confinements and remain dry.

"Damn hurricane," she muttered, finally making her way inside and shutting the door behind her. With a quick attempt to flatten her hair, she made her way towards the Cortex, Cisco and Barry already waiting for her arrival. They were chatting about who knows what, both looking relaxed, something neither of them have felt in a while. Zoom had made the past year a living hell, torturing them not only physically, but mentally as well. And when he had kidnapped Caitlin, she wasn't sure she would live to see her friends, her family, ever again.

She could remember every single detail from her kidnapping, could remember the pain Zoom had inflicted upon her. The scars, both mental and physical, were still there. She wasn't sure they'd ever go away.

Caitlin had a lot of sleepless nights as a result.

Cisco tried to be there for her, and though she appreciated his efforts, she yearned for her husband. But then she felt guilty because he was still grieving over the loss of his father, still mourning every day for the innocent life taken by the hands of Zoom. Such a sweet man was taken too soon, unable to live the life he truly deserved. He had been dealt such a bad hand, and yet only saw the bright side of things. He never focused on the negative around him, only the positive.

The soft clicking of her heels announced her arrival, and Barry and Cisco immediately turned their attention to her. They both greeted her with wide smiles, Barry taking it a step further and wrapping his arms around her, his chin resting atop her head. They ignored Cisco's groan and exclamation of "No PDA, please!" and relished in the comfort they gave each other.

"Shut it, Cisco." Barry tightened his arms around Caitlin, never wanting to let go.

The long haired meta human sighed dramatically, but exited the Cortex, giving the married couple their space. Despite the two acting like love sick teenagers, he couldn't be more happy for them. Cisco thought the love Caitlin and Ronnie shared was special, but seeing her and Barry...it was almost like a fairytale. He truly feared she would never move on from her first love, the trauma too severe.

And then Barry came around, albeit in not the greatest way, but he was able to make a crack in the wall she had built to protect herself.

When they were finally able to separate from each other, Barry couldn't resist in pressing his lips to hers, taking advantage of the quiet room. It wasn't everyday they had some time to themselves, only when they went home at night. And even then that wasn't always the case. Being a superhero was a full time job, and Barry rarely had a day off.

"How bad is it outside?" He questioned, plopping down in the nearest chair and pulling Caitlin onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her stomach. He couldn't stop himself from smiling, the action involuntary.

"Pretty bad," Caitlin nestled her head into Barry's chest, wounding her arms around his torso. "The wind practically knocked me off my feet."

"You should've let me run you here."

"Did you want me to throw up on you?"

"No, not really." He released a small chuckle and kissed the top of her head, gently smoothing his thumb over her shirt.

Over her small baby bump.

"You've been feeling okay, right? You're not hiding anything from me?"

Caitlin removed her head from her husbands chest, her eyes staring directly into his green ones. The worry in his voice didn't go unnoticed by her, but she couldn't blame him. Not when a part of her was filled with worry as well. Everyday, she feared she would wake up and the baby would be gone. The fear of losing their unborn son or daughter was just another scar caused by Zoom.

It wasn't revealed that Caitlin was pregnant until after she was safely home, safely wrapped up in her husbands arms.

Zoom had been relentless during the kidnapping, not letting a day go by without torturing her. There were times where Caitlin wished he would just kill her and put her out of her misery, finally put an end to the agonizing pain. But then she was riddled with guilt for having that horrific thought. If her agony would have come to an end, her family's would have just begun. Cisco would have to mourn the loss of his best friend, and Barry would have to mourn the loss of his wife.

His unborn child.

Caitlin was in a state of shock when they discovered she was pregnant. Everyone was.

 _Caitlin couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, but didn't dare meet their stare._ _Sharing a worried glance with Barry, Cisco spoke up, resting his hand on Caitlin's shoulder. He quickly ripped it away when she flinched. "All the tests came back normal, Cait." He reassured her. Despite his lack of knowledge in the medical field, Cisco knew enough from watching Caitlin all these years. It didn't hurt that they had dozens of medical textbooks in the basement of Star Labs._

 _Adorned in a thin t-shirt and sweatpants, Caitlin nodded. And then she burst into tears, body trembling as she buried her face in her husbands chest. Barry held her close, did his best to soothe her in anyway he could. Though he displayed a strong exterior, he was dying on the inside. He had almost collapsed in relief when she walked into the Cortex, cuts and bruises littered across her smooth skin. He didn't bother hiding the tears that freely rolled down his cheeks._

 _Barry smoothed his hand over her hair, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. She couldn't stop shaking. "You're okay, you're okay." He murmured over and over, closing his eyes tightly. "Try to breathe, honey. Please."_

 _Cisco could merely watch as his two best friends broke down, holding onto each other as if they would disappear if they let go. With his elbows rested on his knees, he thought of every way he could kill Zoom. He had tortured Caitlin, caused her unbelievable pain, and for what? To defeat Barry and become the only speedster? He was sick...demented. And Caitlin was just an innocent bystander in all this. She was Barry's wife and best friend._

 _Zoom knew exactly what he was doing when he took her._

 _Finally managing to calm down and take a breath, Caitlin shifted in her spot and looked at Cisco. "Are you sure?" Those were the first words she had spoken since she was let go from Zoom's clutches, and her throat felt raw. She had yelled, screamed at the top of her lungs to be set free and was surprised she hadn't damaged her vocal cords._

 _Cisco didn't hesitate in nodding, bringing up her test results on the monitor so she could see for herself. "You're about two months along, and everything looks good so far."_

 _"But Zoom..."_

 _"Didn't hurt your baby." Cisco gave her a reassuring smile. "Cait, I promise you, everything is fine. I would never lie to you about something like this."_

 _"I know."_

 _Cisco patted her shoulder once more, grateful his best friend was safe. He then excused himself, knowing very well that Barry and Caitlin needed some time alone. Today had been full of surprises, definitely an emotional rollercoaster for the couple. And now to find out they were expecting a baby, one they could have potentially lost because of Zoom, it was definitely a lot to digest._

 _Caitlin's sobs had turned to mere sniffles, and she gently peeled her face away from Barry's chest. His shirt was stained with her tears. The speedster tucker her hair behind her ears, letting his fingers graze her cheeks. It was hard not to clench his jaw as he touched the cuts on her skin. "Do you need anything? Water? Are you hungry?"_

 _Her lips twitched ever so slightly, and she shook her head, reburying her head in his warm chest. "The only thing I need is you."_

Caitlin ran her fingers through her husbands hair, smiling softly when he closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I feel fine, Bare. Besides puking every morning, I'm okay."

Barry released a small chuckle, but the hint of worry behind the sound was evident. Caitlin could reassure him over and over that everything was fine with the baby's health and her own, but he would always worry. That was just the type of guy he was. She loved that about him. "I know I'm being overprotective. Just let me know when I'm getting on your nerves."

"Never," she teased, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "I love that you're protective over us." Caitlin placed her hand over Barry's both resting on her stomach. She suddenly let out a giggle. "If we're having a girl, are you going to be one of those fathers that threaten every guy who takes her out?"

"Well, duh." Was his immediate response.

Caitlin let out a loud bout of laughter and pressed her lips to his, a sense of peace washing over her. Moments like these didn't come often, and she was going to enjoy them while she could.


	9. Leave My Family Alone

Watching the young girl quiver in fear brought a smile to Eobard Thawne's face, brought him joy he hadn't felt in a long time. He had lost many battles against the Flash, had always been defeated by that boy. But now...now he had won. Sparing a glance at the scared female, her hands shaking as she tried to keep herself warm from the cold air, he chuckled lowly. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Allen boy came looking for him, but he was going to enjoy this moment until he did.

"He's-he's gonna find you," she finally spoke, the tremor in her voice evident. Eobard's eyes snapped to her frightened ones, lightning cackling as he rushed to stand before the puny child. She immediately let out a whimper, forcing herself into the corner. As if she would be able to disappear if she made herself look as small as possible.

Eobard smiled, teeth visible. He was overjoyed. A maniac.

A bad combination.

"I want him to find me," he spoke, allowing his hand to vibrate at inhumane speeds. He inched it closer to her chest, and she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "As soon as he comes to the rescue," stopping just barely an inch away from her heart, his hand returned to normal. "I'm gonna kill you. And when he's stricken with grief, I'm gonna kill him."

The Reverse Flash couldn't wait to shred her heart into pieces, to feel the steady beat come to an end. He wanted to hear her scream, wanted to hear Barry Allen cry in anguish; in pain. He was finally going to win this war the two have been battling for years. He didn't care who he had to hurt, to kill, to finally defeat the Flash.

Killing his daughter would definitely do the trick.

Xxx

"Cisco," palms slamming down onto the table, growls passed through his lips. "Tell me you have their location."

The long-haired tech didn't want to utter a response. Couldn't tell his best friend that there was still no location and his daughter was still missing. And it seemed he didn't have to. The look on his face was his answer.

Barry's stature physically dropped, his shoulders sagging. Beside him Caitlin let out a sob, her hand over her mouth. Barry brought his wife to his side, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. He shared a look with Cisco, their eyes conveying nothing but pain, before closing them briefly and resting his chin atop her head. Her body shook as she cried, using her hand to try and muffle the sounds, and nothing would put them to an end until their daughter was returned safely.

"I'll find her, Cait, I swear. I won't stop looking until I find her."

"Let me go see what else I can do," Cisco said, quickly exiting the Cortex. He couldn't just stand around and do nothing while his goddaughter was in trouble. He had faced the Reverse Flash numerous times, knew the screwed up mind he had. Thawne had killed him in an alternate time line, for crying out loud! There was no remorse there, so why would there be when it came to Barry Allen's daughter?

Barry watched Cisco hurry out of the room, his heart thumping wildly. If it weren't for his speed, he would've missed the tech's hands trembling with fear. But he caught it. He was surprised his own hands weren't shaking; that he wasn't shaking. He was filled with such rage against the man in yellow for taking his daughter, but also filled with fear. Eobard Thawne was a ruthless killer, taking joy in the pain filled screams his victims let out. He would watch their bodies bleed out as if he were watching a movie.

The speedster held his wife's head firmly against his chest, his fingers running through her long locks. Patches of tears adorned his shirt but he didn't care. "Everything's gonna be okay, honey. I'll do everything in my power to bring Grace home." He swallowed thickly. "Even if it means killing Thawne once and for all."

Barry had tried countless times to rid the world of Eobard Thawne, had come so close to doing it. But he would always stop himself. No matter how evil a meta was, he would never defeat them by ending their life. That just wasn't who he was. Barry Allen had a heart of gold, not a hollow, blackened one. He wasn't evil.

He couldn't kill someone even if they deserved to die.

And Eobard Thawne deserved to die.

To rot in hell.

Caitlin pried herself away from her husband, lowering herself down onto the nearest chair. She brought her trembling hands up to her face, attempting to rid the tears adorning her cheeks. "She must be so scared, Barry." Her bottom lip wobbled. "What if she's hurt?"

"Hey, hey, stop." He quickly soothed, bending down so they were eye level. She was shaking and on the verge of a panic attack. "You can't think like that, Cait. It'll only drive you crazy."

"Thawne is insane, Barry. He's been after one thing and one thing only. He wants you dead and will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

Deep down, he knew she was right. Thawne was a psychopath, had traveled back in time to kill Barry's mother just so he wouldn't become the Flash. If he could kill his mom would no hesitation, who's to say he wouldn't kill his daughter?

That thought alone made his heart clench painfully.

"Gracie is okay," he murmured, more to himself than to his wife. He needed to convince himself that she was okay. That her heart was still beating. "She's strong. She's brave."

Caitlin's voice was small and quiet as she replied. "She's our little girl, Barry."

Xxx

"Cisco, I'm going crazy. How do we not have a location on Thawne?"

Pacing along the floors of the Cortex, eyes glancing at Caitlin at she slept every few moments, Barry was surprised he hadn't burned a hole in the tile. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore. Twenty four hours had passed and there was still no sign of Eobard.

No sign of Grace.

"It's obvious he's not using his speed, and without his speed-"

"Our satellite can't pick up the signature." Barry finished, tugging at the ends of his hair. "Damn it!" With a burst of anger, he rushed forward, his hand clenched into a fist. It made contact with the wall and a small crater formed, his knuckles covered in plaster. Caitlin awoke with a start. "I can't just stand here and do nothing. He has my daughter!"

"You think I don't know that?" Cisco snapped, anger bubbling underneath his skin. "I'm doing everything I can to find her, Barry. You're not the only one going crazy because we haven't found her yet."

It wasn't hard to miss the circles under his eyes, tinted with purple hues. Like Barry, Cisco hadn't slept since Grace was taken. He was running on fumes and caffeine; he was practically vibrating. But he refused to sleep until Grace was back home with them, safe and sound. A small sliver of him feared she wouldn't.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Barry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He stepped forward and latched onto Cisco's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm angry and scared, but I shouldn't take it out on you. I know you're doing everything you can to find Grace."

"And we will," the tech promised, giving Barry a firm nod.

Every monitor in the Cortex suddenly turned black before a frightening picture appeared, sending chills down the groups spine. Caitlin let out a gasp as her eyes locked onto the screen. Her hand shot up to her mouth. Her pulse quickened.

Duct tape over her mouth to prevent her screams from escaping and rope bounding her hands and ankles together, Grace Nora Allen was forced to look at the camera locked on her. Her hair was in disarray, eyes puffy and red- it was obvious she had been crying. But despite her appearance, there didn't seem to be any physical injuries visible.

"Gracie," Caitlin murmured.

Thawne then stepped into view, his cowl pooled around his neck. "Well, well, Mr. Allen. I underestimated your ability to locate your daughter."

"Let her go, Thawne." Barry growled, lightning crackling behind his eyes. He took a step forward towards the closest monitor, looking for any markers to find his location. The camera was zoomed in to the point he could see nothing but Thawne and Grace.

Reverse Flash chuckled, grabbing a fistful of Grace's hair and yanking hard, eliciting a muffled scream from the young girl. "And why would I do that, Flash? As long as I have her with me," another yank. "I have a bargaining chip."

"Please, I'm begging you," Caitlin's broken voice cut through the air. "She's just an innocent little girl. She has nothing to do with any of this."

"She's The Flash's daughter, Snow. She has everything to do with this."

"Keep him talking, Barry." Cisco whispered, his fingers flying across the keyboard. The more Thawne kept the video feed going, the better chance Cisco had at zoning in on his location. "I almost got him."

Barry clenched his teeth together. Sucked in a deep breath and let it go. "This ends today, Thawne."

"Oh, Flash," a manic grin appeared. "It'll never be over."

A beat of silence passed.

"Got his location."

Barry was speeding out of the lab, making sure to grab his suit, his heart racing. He ignored Caitlin's cry, ignored the stabbing pain in his chest, and ran. He didn't care if he was running into a trap, not when his daughter's life was on the line. If it was between his life or hers Thawne would take, he would choose his in a heartbeat.

"I'm coming, Gracie. Daddy's coming."

Xxx

Despite his incredible speed, it felt like an eternity before Barry finally reached his destination. He skidded to a stop at the edge of the docks, the wood creaking beneath his feet. His heavy breathing was the only sound that could be heard in the night.

Eyes hurriedly searching the empty space, they landed on an abandoned shed, the wood so rotten it must have been unused for years.

He burst in without a second thought.

"Well, it's about time."

Barry immediately removed his cowl, wanting Grace to see him and only him. He wanted to ease her fears, wipe them away.

Keep her safe.

"It's gonna be okay, honey," he murmured softly, doing his best to smile. His arms ached to hold her against him, but one step and Thawne could...he swallowed the bile rising in his throat.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Flash. It'll only break her heart." His hand began to vibrate, inching closer to Grace's chest. "No, wait. I will."

Filled with such anger, such rage, that he had never felt before, Barry rushed forward and released a guttural scream. With the first punch to his face came many more.

Punch, punch, punch.

It was as if he was having an out of body experience, unable to control his limbs. But he couldn't stop. With every punch he inflicted, every crack of a bone he heard, he wanted to keep going. He had threatened his daughter, threatened to kill his little girl. He deserved to rot in hell.

Battered, his lip busted open and splotches of blood matted to his skin, Eobard Thawne slowly sunk down to the floor. He still wore a grin.

"Still can't kill me, huh, Flash?" He breathed out.

Barry remained silent, his breathing heavy. Labored. His entire being ached to shred Thawne's heart to pieces, to finally put an end to the man who killed his mother; who made his life hell. But he couldn't.

"Your good heart will always be your weakness, Barry. And eventually," Eobard slowly rose to his feet, using the back of his hand to wipe the blood from his lip. "you'll lose." Letting out one last deep chuckle Thawne was gone, leaving nothing but lightning in his wake.

Barry knew it was only a matter of time before he saw the man in yellow again.

A muffled whimper snapped him out of his daze, the anger he felt for letting Thawne go clouding his mind. He rushed to his daughters side, removing the tape from her mouth and rope from her limbs. He had her gathered in his arms instantly.

"You're okay, you're okay." He repeatedly kissed the side of her head, all the while rubbing his fingers over her rope burns. And for the first time since she was taken, he let his eyes fill with tears. Her cries broke his heart, her tiny body trembling with fear. "You're safe now, honey. You're okay."

Xxx

Caitlin swore her heart was about to burst out of her chest, the delicate organ beating faster than it ever has. Barry had made sure the comms were switched off once he hurried to Thawne's location, so she had no clue what was going on.

A steaming cup of coffee was gently placed in her hand, and she looked up, giving Cisco a minuscule smile in thanks. Despite the heat, she took a large sip, ignoring the burning sensation the hot liquid left as it traveled down her throat. She hung her head, her chin nearly touching her chest. "Let her be okay." She whispered, eyes closed. Her fingers tightened around the mug in her grasp.

She couldn't believe this had happened. One minute they were watching a movie as a family, and the next Grace was being taken in her sleep by their greatest foe. She screamed until her throat was raw and voice was gone.

"Caitlin,"

"I can't lose her, Cisco. I can't lose my daughter." Hands covering her face, Caitlin wept, tears freely rolling down her pale cheeks.

"Cait, look."

Lifting her head slowly, fear still clutching at her heart, Caitlin gasped. "Gracie!" She hurried out of her chair and ran towards her husband, who held their daughter in a tight grip, her head buried in his leather clad chest.

"Mommy!" Little arms outstretched, the seven year old reached for her mom, who accepted her into her arms with no questions. Caitlin wrapped her arms around her daughter tight, so grateful that she was okay. She had never been more scared in her life, and none of the times she had been kidnapped herself compared to this.

"Mommy missed you so much, honey." She said softly, running her fingers through Grace's hair. She kissed her soft cheek, resting her own against her daughters. She shared a look with Barry, one filled with relief and pain. They were rejoined with their daughter, yet the trauma they all suffered would take time to go away.

If it ever would.

 _So sorry the fight scene was lame, lol. I know it sucked. But I hope you still enjoyed the chapter, even though it was a sad one. Prompts are greatly accepted!_


	10. Grace Nora Allen

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you think you're doing here?"

That was not the greeting Caitlin expected when she walked into the Cortex, especially not from her husband. Her lips quirked up in a smile as he rushed over, practically forcing her to sit down on the seat behind her. "Hello to you, too, Bar."

"Cute." He rolled his eyes, but still pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm serious. You should be at home resting. You're due in a week, and I'd rather you not give birth here."

Caitlin rested her hands on her enlarged belly, smiling despite Barry expressing his worry. "I've been in bed for two weeks, Bar. Let me have this one day where I can talk to my husband and friends and not myself."

"You talk to yourself?"

"You would only hear that." She reached up to cup his cheeks, wishing she could stop him from worrying so much. "I promise I'm not going to do any stressful work. I won't do any work at all if it'll make you feel better."

"I'd feel better if you were at home." He grumbled, moving his hand to the side of her stomach. When Caitlin gave him a warning look, he sighed. "Fine. You can stay as long as you don't work."

Caitlin smiled widely. "Thank you." She leaned forward as best as she could and gave him a swift kiss. "But you know I would have stayed even if you didn't agree, right?"

"Yeah, I figured as much." He couldn't help but grin when he felt that familiar kick he never got tired of. "I love that feeling." He could not wait to finally hold his baby girl in his arms, but he was going to miss feeling her kicks from the inside.

"Try it from my end. You won't love it as much." Despite her minor complaint, she would take the slight pain she received from her daughter's kicking any day rather than no kicking at all.

"Come on," chuckling slightly, Barry helped his wife out of the chair, gently wrapping his arm around her waist. "Go sit on the couch and put your feet up."

"I'm really gonna miss this special treatment once Grace is born."

"We could always try for another baby right after."

"In your dreams, babe." She lovingly patted his cheek.

A sigh of relief passed through Caitlin's lips as she sunk down onto the couch, propping her feet up onto a mountain of pillows. The team had done everything they could to make Caitlin more comfortable as her pregnancy progressed further, and getting a couch for the Cortex was one of them. When Barry realized she wouldn't leave early no matter how tired or achey she was, he knew he needed to do something.

He could still remember the day she told him they were expecting, that he was going to be a daddy. He had gotten the urge to run around Central City and yell the news at the top of his lungs. He had never smiled so wide, his cheeks hurting from the prolong use of his facial muscles. And now that his daughter's arrival was quickly approaching, his excitement was mixed with fear and nervousness.

He had never been a father before, he had no clue what he was doing! What if he screwed up and made mistake after mistake? What if Grace ended up hated him once she was older? His mind was so cluttered with 'what ifs' it was a surprise he could think straight.

A light snore emitting from his wife snapped him out of his daze, and he smiled softly at the sight before him. She was already sleeping peacefully, hands wrapped around her stomach. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead gently, dropping one on her stomach as well before leaving her to sleep in peace.

Xxx

Barry had been hopeful that the day would be uneventful and meta free, and that they could enjoy some free time without having to worry about an attack. He was more annoyed than anything, rolling his eyes when the meta-human alert app went off. The blare of the alarm had him wincing and he glanced at his wife to make sure she was still sleeping. She needed her sleep, her large belly preventing her from getting a good nights rest. And once the baby was born, sleep practically flew out the window.

Cisco rushed over to the computer to locate where the meta-human was attacking, his face paling immediately. "Cisco, what?" Barry took notice of his friends complexion and hurried to his side.

"The meta," Cisco gulped. "They're in Star Labs."

Fear encompassed Barry's entire being, his thoughts going to his wife and unborn child. He forced his limbs to move -they suddenly felt like lead- and sped over to the mannequin that held his suit. _I won't let you hurt them. I won't let you hurt my family._

Everything went in slow motion from then on.

A black cube slid across the floor, teetering on its corners before settling down in one position. Barry and Cisco didn't notice the small object until it was too late. Until it had detonated and they were flown back like rag dolls and knocked unconscious.

It was only moments later that Barry came to, his ears ringing and head pounding. He forced himself onto his hands and knees, coughing as the black smoke that now filled the lab entered his lungs and made it harder to breathe. He felt like he was in a daze, disoriented to the point he needed to hold onto the wall to stand up.

"Ah, man, my head." Cisco then came too, gripping his head as he stood up as well. "What the hell happened?"

"A bomb," Barry coughed. His eyes swept over the destroyed lab, and when his eyes came across a foot sticking out of a small mountain of rubble, his heart dropped to his stomach. "Cait," he hurried over and fell onto his knees, hurriedly pulling off the debris. When he finally managed to free his wife, he cradled her in his arms, bringing his fingers up to her neck to check for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the gentle thump of her pulse against his fingers. "Cait, wake up. Come on." Tears bubbled up as he rested his hands on her stomach, needing to feel his baby move. He held his breath until he did, but didn't bother stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

"Barry," Cisco fell beside his friend, a small gasp escaping his mouth as his eyes caught sight of his best friend unconscious. Her bottom lip was cut open, her normally smooth skin cut and bruised.

"She's alive," he swallowed. "They both are."

Cisco's body nearly sagged in relief, but he couldn't relax. Not yet. The meta was still in Star Labs, wreaking havoc with no true intention. Much like every other meta that they came in contact with, they all wanted The Flash dead. What was the need to destroy their facility?

"Breach us out of here," Barry demanded, gently lifting Caitlin up into his arms. Cisco nodded and thrusted his arm out, but no breach appeared.

He tried again, but nothing. No breach.

"I can't," Cisco muttered, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He shared a worried glance with Barry, who looked equally confused. "Wha...my powers aren't working."

Barry then tried to vibrate his hand, tried to focus on tapping into the speed force. Nothing. "Whatever was in that bomb must be dampening our powers." He concluded. "Damn it."

Caitlin then began to stir in his arms as she was brought out of unconsciousness, letting out a small groan as she did so. "Hey, hey, you're okay." Barry soothed, cupping her cheek as she looked around. He slowly set her down onto her feet, but kept his arms around her just in case. "Call Wally," he mouthed to Cisco, not wanting to worry Caitlin about the loss of their powers. Not yet. Cisco nodded and hurried away.

It was clear Caitlin was still disoriented from the blast, but still managed to understand something had happened. "What happened?"

"A meta attacked the lab," he replied. "But don't worry right now, okay? I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Barry, the baby." Caitlin murmured, blinking slowly as she cradled her stomach.

"She's fine, Cait. You both are." He pressed his lips to her forehead, careful of the laceration on her skin. His heart was still beating erratically from the fear of losing his two girls.

"No, Barry," her eyes were scrunched closed in pain. "I think I'm in labor."

Those words were supposed to make Barry so happy, so excited to meet his daughter. In this moment they only brought him fear. The meta-human was still in Star Labs and he didn't have his speed. He couldn't leave without the risk of getting caught and have Caitlin be in the crossfire.

Unable to stop himself, Barry reached for the closest piece of rubble and threw it as hard as he could against the wall. So many emotions were going through his mind and he didn't know what to do.

Caitlin jumped back in shock. "Bar,"

"I don't have my powers, Cait." He raked a hand through his hair as she stared at him in shock. It was obvious she wasn't expecting that. "Neither does Cisco. Whatever was in the bomb that the meta threw is dampening our powers. He's calling Wally, but," he gulped. "There's no telling what else this meta can do. And I can't risk you or the baby."

"We'll get out of here," she assured him, though she had no way of knowing that. She could only hope and pray that Wally would be able to defeat the unknown meta. If she wasn't sure if she was in labor before, the water trickling down her leg made her positive now.

Grace Nora Allen was on her way.

Xxx

"Anything yet, Wally?" Fingers pressed to the comm. in his ear, Barry waited for a response from the other speedster as he gripped Caitlin's hand. He had moved them from the Cortex, afraid that the smoke inhalation would cause damage to both Caitlin and the baby. The pipeline seemed like the best option.

"Nothing," he replied. "Cisco doesn't think he left the building, though."

Wanting nothing more than to just have his speed back so he could take down the meta on his own, he told his brother to keep him updated before focusing back on Caitlin. "Contraction?" He asked, watching as she grabbed onto the railing, her knuckles turning white. At her nod, he pressed onto her lower back and tried to alleviate the pain, something he had learned from their birthing class. "I'm so sorry, Cait."

Once the pain came to an end -another contraction would hit her in a few minutes- she turned to look at her husband. She could see the pain and fear hidden in his beautiful green orbs. "Don't apologize for something you can't control, Bar. You had no way of knowing this would happen."

"I still should have made you go home." The guilt was practically eating him alive. If she had gone home, then she would be safe and sound and not in danger.

"There still would have been a chance I'd go into labor at home." She pointed out. "The meta still would've attacked, you still would've lost your powers, and I'd be home alone. Do you know how terrified I'd be if I were alone during this?" When he tore his gaze away from hers, she cupped his jaw and forced it back. She needed to see that this was not his fault. "Do not blame yourself, Bar. None of this is your fault. The only one to blame is the meta who's behind the attack, no one else."

Tears once again filled Barry's eyes. "I can't lose you two. I just can't."

"You won't." She wore a smile, one that showed nothing but happiness despite their situation.

It was gone as fast as it came.

Hands suddenly materialized around Caitlin's shoulders, before the rest of a body appeared, thrusting her back and away from Barry as a loud gasp made its way out of her mouth. Fear encompassed her entire being, but not for her. If it was Caitlin's life or her daughter's, she would rather die than let her unborn child be in harms way.

Barry watched in horror as the meta captured his wife, a wide, manic smile on his face. He was clearly enjoying this, enjoying the fear and uncertainty he brought. He needed his speed back. Now. His jaw clenched, eyes narrowed. "Let her go."

The meta cackled, bringing one hand up to caress Caitlin's face as she cringed away in disgust. "What are you gonna do without your speed, Flash?" He smirked at the silence. "Exactly. Nothing."

"What do you want?" He clenched his fists, his nails digging into his skin so roughly crescent shapes appeared. He didn't care about the pain, not when his wife and daughter were in danger. And with Caitlin in active labor, practically hunched over from the pain, he needed to get her to the hospital. Now. _Give me my damn speed_ back!

"You dead," the meta shrugged, like taking someone's life meant nothing. To him, it probably didn't. The meta took a step forward, one arm tightly wrapped around Caitlin while his hand covered her mouth. The agonizing scream she was emitting was muffled. "Harrison Wells ruined my life. The Particle Accelerator explosion killed my family, killed my wife and kids! I woke up alone next to their bodies." A sliver of emotion slipped through the meta's exterior before disappearing. "It's only fair I take the life of your wife. And then when she's dead, you'll be next."

"Leave her out of this," Barry nearly growled. "She has nothing to do with this."

"If I recall correctly, she helped Harrison Wells build the Particle Accelerator. So if you think about it, she has everything to do with this."

Barry watched in horror as Caitlin began gasping for air, clawing at her neck as the meta used his powers to constrict her airway. He was grinning, eyes manic and wild.

And then it happened.

He felt that familiar energy of the speed force, felt it beneath his veins as lightning engulfed his body. Releasing a scream filled with pain and anguish for Caitlin and his daughter, he rushed forward, punching the meta square in the face without putting his wife in any harm. Barry held Caitlin firmly in his grasp as she desperately clung to him.

"Cisco, Wally, get to the pipeline now. The meta's out cold. I'm taking Caitlin to the hospital."

He was speeding away with Caitlin in his arms before he heard a response.

Xxx

After hours of pain, sweat, and some cursing -mainly towards Barry- Grace Nora Allen had arrived. She was bundled up in a pink blanket, wearing a hat to match as Caitlin held her in her arms. Despite the attack and trauma she endured, she had never been happier. She was finally holding her baby girl in her arms.

"I can't believe she's finally here," she murmured, gently stroking the baby's cheek with her finger. She was still in awe, in utter amazement that the human being she had grown the past nine months was finally here.

Barry smiled tearfully and kissed Caitlin's temple, unable to take his eyes off his daughter. She was absolutely gorgeous, something she got from her beautiful mother. "You did awesome, Cait. I'm so proud of you."

"Sorry I cursed your," she cleared her throat, making a quick glance to a certain area on Barry's body. He let out a small snort, pushing his face into the crook of her neck as he silently laughed. "It was the pain talking."

"It was kind of adorable. I don't hear you curse too often."

"Don't get used to it." Knowing that Barry wanted some bonding time with his daughter, she gently placed Grace in his arms, watching as his face lit up immediately. She swore his cheeks would get stuck in that position if he smiled any wider. "I have a feeling she's gonna be a daddy's girl."

"She won't once she finds out she can't date until she's thirty." The thought of any boy coming near his daughter scared the daylights out of him, despite the fact that that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

"What, are you gonna threaten every boy that's interested in Grace? Go all Flash on them?" She teased.

He nodded seriously, no hint of amusement on his face. "If I have to." He slowly got out of bed, placing Grace in the bassinet beside Caitlin's bed, and made her lay down to get some rest. "Get some sleep, okay? We'll be right here when you wake up."

"I know," she smiled sleepily, closing her eyes for a brief moment when Barry leaned down to give her a soft kiss. Exhaustion crashed over her like a wave and she was falling into a deep slumber in a matter of minutes.

She still wore a smile.

 _So sorry for the long wait. Let me know what you thought of this prompt and don't hesitate to leave one's you'd like to read!_


	11. One Night

Caitlin was avoiding a certain someone, that much she knew. She could barely look him in the eye whenever she entered the Cortex, barely utter a word unless absolutely necessary. Every time he tried to start a conversation, she would stammer out an excuse and hurry away, leaving him confused. She hated avoiding one of her best friends, but how was she supposed to act like nothing happened when something did?

Having a one night stand was not nothing.

Caitlin Snow and Barry Allen had slept together.

She could remember her reaction when she woke up, naked, beside the speedster. Her eyes had widened comically, and she let out a silent scream so she wouldn't wake him up. And as fast as she possibly could, she grabbed her clothes and hurried out of his apartment, wishing she had his speed for just that moment. Fast forward a week later and she was avoiding him like the plague.

If she closed her eyes, she could still feel his lips on her neck as he peppered her skin with hot kisses, his hands splayed across her bare back. She could barely remember how they ended up in bed together, their naked bodies pressed up against one another. All she knew was one moment they were talking, and the next making out like love sick teenagers. Their clothes had been ripped off their bodies in record time, like they were waiting for this moment for a long time.

And maybe they had but just didn't know it.

Caitlin wasn't sure how long she could avoid Barry without questions from the others. She was just unsure of what her reaction would be the next time they actually spoke. Would she jump him right then and there and kiss him senseless? Her mind was so clouded with thoughts of that night, their moans echoing in her ear like a broken record. Her cheeks flushed almost instantly.

Hunched over her desk, hands tangled in her long locks, she tried to focus her eyes on the screen in front of her. It was a quiet day in Central City, so she took advantage of the silence and looked over Barry's recent test results. Well, she tried. No matter how long she stared at the screen in front of her, she just couldn't understand what she was reading. It was as if all her medical knowledge flew out the window.

"Hey, uh, Cait?" Caitlin's body stiffened at the sound of the voice, his voice, and forced herself to turn around in her seat. Barry stood at the entrance of the Cortex, his hands shoved into the front pockets of his jeans. "Can we talk?"

She hurriedly got to her feet, grabbing her purse in the process. "I'd love to, but I have some errands to run." She was already making her way out, only to have Barry grab her wrist as she tried to walk past him. His touch had her skin burning.

"Cait, please." The desperation in his voice was evident, and it nearly broke her heart. "We need to talk."

"I can't, Barry." She ripped her wrist from his grasp, ducking her head so he wouldn't see the tears pooling in her eyes. "I just can't."

Xxx

Cisco had known something was going on between Barry and Caitlin by the way they were interacting, but when Barry had revealed what had happened, that they had slept together, he was not expecting that. He had spluttered out the drink that was in his mouth, while simultaneously dropping the can onto the floor.

"You what?!"

Barry roughly ran a hand through his hair. "You heard me. Don't make me say it again."

If the situation wasn't serious, Barry would be laughing at Cisco's reaction. His mouth was agape, his eyes comically wide. "I-I'm just so confused." He eventually said.

"You and me both," he sighed. "And now she won't even talk to me. Every time I try to bring it up, she walks away. She's been avoiding me since it happened."

"Yeah, I noticed." At the speedster's glare, Cisco raised his hands up. "Hey, don't give me that look. Just telling the truth. I knew something weird was going on between you two. This though," he let out a small laugh. "This was not what I expected."

"Believe me, I wasn't expecting it either." He couldn't remember who kissed whom, who made the first move that started their night together, but he didn't care. Even if Caitlin believed it to be a mistake between the two, he didn't see it that way. He just needed her to see it the way he did. "I don't know what to do, Cisco."

"Just give her some time, man. She'll come around."

"It's been a week. How much time does she need?"

"Probably more than that." The long-haired tech quipped. Another glare was thrown his way. "Look, let Caitlin come and talk to you. Forcing her to talk won't do you or her any good."

"Cisco, I-" Barry pinched his nose in frustration, his temples beginning to pound as a headache grew. "I'm in love with her, okay? I'm in love with Caitlin and I'm freaking out." His sudden confession had his heart racing, palms sweating. But it also felt good to finally say it aloud and not just in his head.

Cisco blinked, remained speechless at Barry's confession. Had he heard right? When he finally managed to compose himself, he cleared his throat. "Uh, h-how long?"

Barry let out a humorless chuckle. "Does it matter?" He roughly ran a hand through his hair, lowering himself down onto the seat behind him. Had Caitlin not run out after that night while he was still asleep, he would have professed his love for her. He probably would have stammered out his confession out of pure nervousness, but at least he would have done it. And maybe if he had, she wouldn't be avoiding him.

Or maybe she would and their friendship would be in ruins.

Barry felt like screaming.

"This sucks," he groaned.

"I'm sorry, man." Cisco gave Barry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "She'll come around. Just be patient."

"Not as easy as you'd think." Barry got to his feet, gave Cisco a small smile and walked out, his hands buried in the front pockets of his jeans.

Xxx

Caitlin was not much of a drinker, wasn't one at all truthfully, but she still found herself at home drinking an entire bottle of wine by herself. She hoped the alcohol would help her forget the night spent with Barry, even if it was only for a short amount of time. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun and she wore nothing but sweats, her hand gripping the wine bottle like it was the most important thing to her. She didn't bother using a glass, just drank directly from the bottle.

"Stupid good looking Barry and his stupid abs," she muttered to herself, guiding the bottle to her lips. The bitterness of the liquid had her face scrunching up in slight disgust, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was forget.

But it seemed her brain wanted to remember every detail of Barry's naked body.

She shoved her face in a couch cushion and screamed.

Why was she so hell bent on forgetting her night with Barry? It was amazing, passionate, hot...so, so hot. And yet here she was, trying so hard to pretend the night didn't happen. But the more she tried to forget, the more she pushed the speedster away. If she continued at the rate she was going, he would end up hating her. She couldn't risk that. She couldn't lose the friendship she had with Barry.

Except she wanted more than just a friendship.

Too bad she couldn't admit that sober.

She hadn't had feelings like this since Ronnie, and after he died, she never thought she loved anyone again. Watching his demise as he flew into the singularity was her undoing, her breaking point. The pure joy she had felt after their impromptu wedding had turned into terror just moments after they said 'I do'. She truly didn't think she'd survive life with Ronnie if it weren't for Barry.

He understood the pain of losing someone you loved all too well. So when she started having nightmares every night, he was the first one she called. He would run to her apartment without a second thought and hold her while she cried, burying her face in his chest. No words were exchanged, just the simple comfort.

She hadn't expected to develop feelings for the speedster, and she definitely hadn't expected to fall in love with him.

But she did and she was terrified.

Caitlin crashed around two in the morning, waking up just a few hours later when Cisco called telling her to come to Star Labs. Not caring about her attire with a pounding headache, she left her apartment dressed in the same clothes she slept in. The looks on her friend's faces when she walked into the Cortex was to be expected.

She was too hungover to care.

"Don't say a word," she mumbled, sunglasses perched atop her nose. Were the lights always this bright?

"Uh, party too much, Cait?" Cisco couldn't help but tease his best friend. He couldn't remember ever seeing her dressed in sweats at work, and knew right away that something was wrong. If it weren't for Barry telling him what had happened between the two, he never would have known right away what was going on with Caitlin. He had known for some time that Caitlin had feelings for Barry, and not by her confession. She never said a word.

But the looks she would give the speedster when he wasn't paying attention were filled with love. She may as well have hearts for eyes.

She glared behind her sunglasses. "Shut up, Cisco." She held back the yawn that wanted to escape, and regretted instantly not bringing coffee with her. "Why was I needed exactly? Doesn't look like there's any meta attacks."

"We were supposed to train today," Barry reminded her gently. "But, uh, we could cancel." That was the last thing he wanted to do- all he wanted to do was finally sit down and talk to her- but it looked like she could use some rest. It was clear she had a rough night. Was he the cause? The thought alone made his heart clench.

A few more hours of sleep sounded like heaven to Caitlin, but she knew that sleep wouldn't come to her easily as long as a certain speedster was on her mind. "No, no." She sighed, getting to her feet. "Let me just grab some coffee. I'll be right back."

She hadn't realized someone was following her until she was in the small kitchen and heard the door close behind her. "I don't want to do this, Barry." She said, not even bothering to turn around. She knew who followed her.

"You never do, Caitlin. Every time I try to talk to you, you run away."

"I do not," she protested, watching the water bubble inside the translucent tea kettle. _Lie, lie, lie._

"Cait," he gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, forcing their eyes to connect. His beautiful green orbs were filled with pain, and guilt flooded her. "Please stop avoiding me. We need to talk."

She released a humorless laugh. "We need to talk," she mumbled to herself. "What's there to talk about? You want to tell me that night was a mistake? That it never should have happened? Well guess what, Barry? You don't have to say a damn word."

"Woah, what are you talking about?" Nothing but disbelief was evident in his voice as he grabbed her arm, preventing her from walking away when he saw her making a step towards the door. "That's not what I was gonna say at all." His cheeks suddenly flushed a shade of red, the color deepening to the point he resembled his suit. "Quite the opposite actually."

Caitlin's eyebrows furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Barry pushed his fingers through his hair, hoping he wouldn't stutter like an idiot when he tried to elaborate. And before he could chicken out, he reached forward and grabbed Caitlin's hands. "That night was not a mistake, Cait. Not by a long shot. And I don't care how cheesy or cliché I sound, but it was the best night of my life."

The innocent look he had made Caitlin chuckle, even though no part of her wanted to laugh. "You did sound a little cheesy." She agreed.

"But I got you to laugh, so point one Barry." He gave her hands a gentle squeeze, relieved she hadn't pulled away from him. "But I'm being serious. That night was not a mistake. And if I have to tell you that every day until you believe me, then I will. It. Was. Not. A. Mistake."

Caitlin remained silent, her eyes never wavering from his. Barry took the opportunity to pull her in for a hug, his arms wrapping tightly around her petite form. A moment of hesitation passed before she wound her arms around his neck in return, clinging onto him as if he would disappear if she let go. It had pained her to be away from him, despite that being her choice. She thought that by avoiding Barry, she could avoid having a conversation about that night.

Clearly she was wrong.

"Can I ask you something?" Barry questioned quietly, wanting to tread lightly. It felt so good to hold her in his arms, and he didn't want her running off. When she gave a nod of her head, her arms still tightly wrapped around his neck, he continued. "Do, uh, you regret that night?"

Her response came instantaneous. "No." She leaned back to look him in the eyes, not daring to remove herself from his hold. "I never thought for one second after that it was a mistake. I was afraid you did, and that's why I avoided you. What we did," her cheeks held a pink hue, her face warm. "I didn't want it to stop."

"But when I woke up, you were gone."

"I was scared, Barry. One minute we're talking, and the next we're having sex." She freed herself from his grasp, pacing the floor of the small kitchen. Her coffee was long forgotten. "When I woke up and saw you next to me, all I could think about was that I ruined our friendship."

"Hey, it takes two people to have sex. And you did not ruin our friendship. Nothing was ruined." He cupped her face gently in his hands, giving her a reassuring smile. "We're still Barry and Caitlin."

"Are we, though? Are we still the same Barry and Caitlin? Still best friends?"

"Yes," he said with so much conviction, she felt compelled to believe him. "But maybe we can be something more."

Caitlin felt her heart skip a beat -if that was even possible- and held her breath. "W-What?"

"Do you want to know why that night between us was the best night of my life?" His thumb stroked her cheekbone. "It's because I love you, Caitlin Snow. I've been in love with you for a long time, and I can't keep that to myself anymore."

Barry thought he maybe rendered her speechless with his confession, her face morphing into one of shock.

The wide grin that painted her face was not expected.

"That smile is kind of freaking me out, Cait. You look like you're about to kill me."

"Shut up, you dork." She rolled her eyes amusingly, and that smile had yet to diminish. "Or else I won't tell you I love you, too."

"Did you really just tell me to shu- wait, you what?"

Caitlin laughed softly, tears pricking her eyes. "I love you, too."

Barry matched her grin, his lips twitching upwards and his eyes practically lighting up with glee. Without using his speed, he had lifted her up into the air in record time before bringing her down, their faces mere inches from one another. "I love you, Cait." He whispered softly.

Caitlin's fingers brushed his scalp softly, lovingly. Their lips ghosted over one another. "I love you, too, Bare."

Their lips pressed against one another without a second thought.

 _Hope you enjoyed this one! Leave a comment with other ideas!_


	12. Nightmare

_Let's pretend Barry never created Flashpoint for this prompt. Enjoy!_

Caitlin sighed to herself as she stared at her reflection. No amount of makeup would cover the deep, dark circles under her eyes, the result of barely any sleep for the past two weeks. She was practically relying on coffee to keep her awake, needing the caffeine to get her through the day. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to do this. Running on barely any sleep wasn't doing her body any good.

Keeping her nightmares a secret wasn't helping, either.

It had started the night she escaped from Zoom's clutches, her body wracked with nerves as she hurried to Star Labs. She had expected Zoom to run after her, not believing that he would truly let her go. But he did, and she was safe and sound. Except she didn't feel safe. Every time Barry sped into the cortex, she would jump and hold in the gasp that desperately wanted to escape. She knew it was her best friend and not Hunter Zolomon, but it still terrified her. She hated living in fear.

Scratch that.

She despised it.

Gripping the edge of the sink with her trembling hands, Caitlin released a breath, gently shutting her eyes in hopes she could stop her racing heart. _You're okay,_ she thought. _He's not here. He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore._ Tears involuntarily pooled in her eyes. "Damn it," she muttered, sniffling. Rapid knocking had her jumping in her place, whirling around at an impressive speed.

"Cait!" Came Cisco's voice, a tinge of desperation in his voice. "Could you hurry up? I have to pee!"

She quickly made work of getting herself together, dabbing her eyes and hoping that he wouldn't notice the redness. Releasing one last breath, she grabbed the doorknob and twisted, pulling the door open. Cisco was yanking her outside and shoving himself in before she could blink. Caitlin couldn't stop herself from cracking a smile, albeit a minuscule one. Leave it to Cisco to always bring the humor.

When was the last time she laughed, actually felt free? She honestly couldn't remember, and that frightened her. She might occasionally laugh at a joke Cisco would crack, but it was always almost humorless. The other's didn't notice.

With it being an uneventful day and surprisingly quiet one- knock on wood- Caitlin thought it was best if she went home. She highly doubted she would get any sleep, but the least she could do was just relax in comfy pajamas.

"Guys, I'm gonna head home." She announced to those in the Cortex. Barry and Iris. They stopped conversing and turned their attention to Caitlin, who offered them a smile. Fake. "Uh, just call me if you need anything." _But please don't need anything._

She was already walking out of the Cortex and down the hall when Barry caught up with her, thankfully not using his speed. He gently grabbed her arm to stop her, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Are you okay, Cait?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" She questioned innocently, hoping the smile she was giving him was convincing. "I'm just tired and thought I'd get some rest."

He nodded, though his eyebrows were still scrunched together. Caitlin could tell he was holding something back with the way he shoveled his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, his shoulders almost up to his ears. Something was on his mind, that much she could tell. "Are you okay?" She questioned in return. "Are things still okay between you and Iris?"

It had been quite a surprise when it was revealed that Barry and Iris's relationship, although short lived, had ended. Barry had been in love with this woman his entire life and was thrilled when they finally got together. But after a few short weeks they were over. They were of course still best friends, but it was still a surprise. What had happened to make Barry no longer harbor those intense feelings for Iris West?

"Oh, no, we're totally fine. We're better off as friends, family. She's my sister and always will be." He bit his lower lip, his face suddenly twisting into one of discomfort. "But I'm worried."

"About?" She pressed.

"You."

Taken aback, Caitlin blinked and let out a nervous laugh, wishing she could borrow Barry's speed and run home. "Me? W-Why would you be worried about me. I'm fine. Totally fine."

"Yeah, because that was totally believable." He muttered, giving her a look. "Come on, Cait, you can tell me if something's bothering you. You think I don't notice how you nearly jump out of your seat when I speed into the lab? Or how you drink five cups of coffee a day just to stay awake?" He gently grabbed placed his hands on her shoulders, involuntarily rubbing his thumbs onto the soft fabric of her shirt. "I think I know what's going on, but I want you to tell me."

"Being tired and jumpy doesn't mean there's something wrong." She stepped back and allowed his hands to fall from her shoulders. "We have a very stressful job and sometimes I need caffeine to keep me going. Big whoop."

"Caitlin, I-"

"Just," she pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes briefly and releasing a sigh. "don't say anything, okay? I'm tired and want to go home. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Barry could only stand back and watch her hurry out of Star Labs, the pain she was dealing with clearly hidden behind the smile she gave everyone. He knew it was fake. The smile she put on display for her friends didn't reach her eyes.

He missed the one that did.

Xxx

Waking up in a cold sweat with her heart pounding was how Caitlin found herself at Star Labs, taking advantage of the empty Cortex. She had managed to get two hours of sleep before the nightmare struck again, the same one she had been having two weeks in a row. It ended the same every time, with the slaughter of her friends as she's forced to watch, Zoom cackling at her pain.

Her heart clenched painfully at the thought of losing all her friends, her family. Despite Zoom being gone, Caitlin was still being haunted by his presence. With every closed door came the fear that he was hiding behind it, ready to jump out and attack without a moment's notice. She knew that fear of hers was irrational, seeing as how Zoom was gone. She had witnessed the Time Wraith capturing Hunter herself. He couldn't hurt her, couldn't hurt her friends.

Yet he was.

Though she knew she wasn't going back to sleep, Caitlin still needed a caffeine fix. She put on the water and leaned back against the counter in the small kitchen, tilting her head back as she closed her eyes. She felt so exhausted, completely drained of energy. All she wanted was a nightmare free night. Eight hours of sleep. Was that too much to ask? Tears bubbled to the surface, and she quickly wiped her eyes to prevent them from leaking. Her emotions were all over the place, so out of control. She hated it.

"Cait?"

Gasping in surprising, her hand clutching her chest, she whirled around and came face to face with Barry. Adorned in sweats, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he stepped fully into the kitchen and approached his friend. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I-I couldn't sleep," she replied, hoping he couldn't see the remnants of tears in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Same as you, I guess. I figured I could come here and get some training in, tire me out."

Caitlin nodded and thought Barry would walk away and head to the speed lab. But he remained rooted in his place, continued to stare at her. She had a small idea of what was running through his mind, but didn't want to acknowledge it. So she ignored his piercing gaze and poured the steaming hot water into her mug once the tea kettle whistled.

She let out a sigh once she realized he wasn't going anywhere. "Barry, I really don't want to talk about it. Just go train."

"I can't. Not when you're clearly hurting." He inched forward and rested his hand on her arm, reassuring her with this simple gesture that he was there. That she could talk to him. "I'm worried about you."

"You have no reason to be. I'm fine."

"You're lying."

Caitlin's grip tightened around her mug, her knuckles turning white. "Barry, I'm begging you...j-just stop. Please." Why was he doing this to her? Why couldn't he let this go and leave her alone?

He could feel her pulling away from him, both physically and emotionally. He tightened his grip ever so lightly. "Cait, please talk to me. I know something is wrong, and you're obviously keeping it to yourself." His frown deepened as he gently traced the bags under her eyes with the pad of his thumb. "How long has it been since you slept?"

Caitlin gulped, swallowing the lump in her throat as tears pricked her eyes. "I'm fine." She croaked.

"You're not. And you haven't been since," he broke off, eyes filled with nothing but despair and helplessness. "not since Zoom."

"Stop it."

"You're suffering in silence and won't let anyone help you. But you can't do that anymore, Cait. You'll never heal if you do." Unsure if she would push him away or run herself, he gently cupped her cheek, heart breaking as he watched a tear roll down her cheek. "Please talk to me. Talk to Cisco, even Joe. Just talk to someone. Please, Cait."

"I'm afraid," she choked out, unable to hold it in any longer. If anyone understood what she was going through, it would be Barry. "I'm afraid all the time. W-When I'm home, when I'm in the store... I see him everywhere."

"He's gone, Cait." He murmured, heart clenching. "You're safe."

"Yeah, well, I don't feel safe." Caitlin ignored her sudden trembling hands, racing heart. "I just- I can't take it anymore. I don't want to feel like this anymore." She was sobbing now, the mixture of her exhaustion and fear being too much for her fragile self to handle. Barry didn't hesitate in pulling her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her frame so tight. Tears of his own came to the surface, and he gently tucked her head under his chin. He hated how her body was shaking.

He didn't utter a word, just held Caitlin as she finally released everything she had been bottling up. How long would it have taken her to finally talk to someone but what she was going through? Would she have ever talked about had it not been for Barry? He couldn't believe she was going through this by herself, something so traumatic she didn't feel talking about with her best friends. Her family.

Gaining some of her composure back, Caitlin pulled away from the warmth of Barry's hold. She managed a weak smile as she dabbed her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Barry had to cut in, letting out a small, breathy laugh as he did so. "Don't you dare finish that apology, Cait. Because you have no reason to apologize. If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you." As confusion slid across her face, he continued. "I should've paid more attention to how you were after...you came back."

"You were busy saving the city, Barry. I didn't expect you or anyone to ignore all the meta's just to focus on me." She said. "And then your father died," Caitlin felt bad for bringing up Henry Allen's death, guilt eating her up when Barry bowed his head, but she needed him to understand that none of this was his fault. "My issues just didn't seem relevant. The longer I kept this to myself, that harder it was to bring it up."

"Well, that stops now." He gripped her shoulders, made sure to keep his eyes locked on hers. "No matter what I'm going through, no matter the time, I will always have time for you. Do you understand?"

"I feel like I'm being reprimanded," she couldn't help but mutter.

A look of disbelief crossed Barry's features, and then he was laughing and Caitlin couldn't help but join in.

After weeks without smiling, laughing, being happy, it felt good.

Caitlin wasn't sure how long it would take for her to finally be free of Zoom. But with the support of Barry, her friends, her family, she knew she'd be okay.


	13. Hero

Arms wrapped around herself in an attempt to keep the cold at bay, Caitlin continued to hover in front of the door. Should she or should she not knock? She had been contemplating this for ten minutes and was sure she was becoming a human popsicle. Maybe she shouldn't have come here, but where else could she go?

Before allowing frostbite to set in, she raised her hand and lightly pounded on the door. It opened within moments, and the smiling face she loved to see was quickly replaced by one of horror and shock. "Caitlin," Barry murmured, mouth agape as he gazed at her bruise and bloodied face. Caitlin had yet to look at her face, but she could feel the blood caked in her hair, the stinging pain from her split lip, and the lack of vision in her right eye gave away that it was swollen shut.

Barry wordlessly pulled her inside his house, the warmth immediately enveloping her. He guided her to the living room and helped her sit down on the couch despite her working limbs. Even if she told him so she was sure he wouldn't listen. It seemed he was in a trance, rushing around to get an ice pack and a damp towel. Who knew what was going through his mind?

She knew exactly what was going through her mind. Flashbacks of his punches, his slaps, his words. His words that felt like a knife to the heart. But he didn't mean it. She knew that.

"Barry," she couldn't just sit there and watch him pace with worry and run around like a crazy person. "Please calm down. Just sit."

"Calm down?" He came to a halt and stared at her with disbelief. "Your eye is swollen shut and your face is riddled with bruises." His swiftly glanced at her neck, and she hurriedly tried to cover it up with her jacket.

But it was too late.

He had already seen the handprints on her neck.

"Who did this to you?" He nearly growled, face filled with a rage she had never seen on him. When she bent her head and pursed her lips- it stung with pain- he knew. "James did this to you?" Barry had never liked her husband, never thought he treated her right. James never liked his wife to hang around her old high school friends rather than him, but she couldn't just erase them from her life.

"I-I'm sure he didn't mean it," Caitlin murmured. "He had a bad day at work and I pushed him to talk about it. He just needs to calm down."

"He had his hands around your neck," Barry said slowly, bewildered at her need to defend the bastard. "He beat the crap out of you, Caitlin!"

"He didn't mean it." Bottom lip beginning to tremble, tears began to pool beneath her eyelids and roll down her bruised cheeks.

Barry truly couldn't believe what he was hearing. Caitlin was sticking up for the man who hit her; who nearly killed her. How hard did he have his hands around her neck that bruises were clearly visible? He knelt in front of her, gently resting his hands atop her shoulders. He needed to push aside his anger for that son of a bitch and focus on his friend.

The woman he loved.

"This isn't okay, Caitlin. It doesn't matter if he's angry or had a bad day at work. Laying a hand on you," he pressed his lips together, his hands clenching at his sides. "he had no right to hit you."

"It was my fault." She muttered, as if she had heard nothing Barry just said. "He'll be fine in a couple of hours and then I'll go home. Just forget I was here, okay?"

"Have you not heard a word I've said?" It took all of Barry's strength not to yell just so she would comprehend what he was saying. "This was not your fault. You did absolutely nothing wrong, Cait. And there's no way in hell you're going back home. You're staying here and we're calling the cops in the morning."

Caitlin's eyes, well, eye, instantly widened as she rapidly shook her head. "N-No, we can't. Please, Barry. You can't call the police. Just let me go home."

His jaw clenched, his frustration bubbling to the surface. How could she not see what was wrong? "Caitlin, listen to me. James hit you. He laid a hand on you, tried-tried to strangle you! That's not love! It doesn't matter if he apologizes after and brings you flowers. If he really loved you, he would never hurt you." Barry gently cupped her face, effectively silencing her when she opened her mouth. "Don't protect him, Cait. He doesn't deserve it."

It was as if the dam had been broken, and all of Caitlin's emotions had finally bubbled over. She bent forward, hands cupping her mouth as her body began to shake. Barry swore his heart split in half when the first sob tore from her throat, followed by another and another. He maneuvered beside her, wrapping his arms around her petite frame and gently pulled her against his side.

"It's gonna be okay, Cait. It's gonna be okay." He whispered, running his fingers through her hair and kissing the top of her head. "He'll never lay a finger on you again."

She wanted to believe him, she really did. But a part of her just couldn't.

Not after enduring it for a year.

She pried herself away from Barry's warm hold, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. When he noticed her wince of pain, he reached for the icepack and gently pressed it against her eye. "Why didn't you tell me?" His words came out in a whisper, yet they were filled with so much anguish. "Tell Joe. He could've gotten you into protective custody and had James arrested." _Or killed. I'd be okay with the latter._

Barry had never felt such fury from within. His blood was practically boiling beneath the surface, and it took all his strength to not hunt that bastard down and pummel his face in. He was married to the sweetest girl in the world, yet he took advantage of her and decided that hitting her was better than loving her. It made Barry physically sick and he had to swallow down the bile that was crawling up his throat.

Caitlin couldn't stop her bottom lip from wobbling. "I was scared. I'm still scared, Barry. If James finds out that I'm here-"

"He will never lay a hand on you ever again, Cait." The fear in her voice made Barry want to hold her tight and never let go. "I'm gonna call Joe and tell him what's going on. And in the meantime, you're gonna be staying with me."

Caitlin made no objections, just nodded her head and closed her eyes for a brief moment when Barry pressed his lips to her forehead. In that moment, she had never felt safer. Never felt more at home.

Xxx

Caitlin wasn't a stranger when it came to the CCPD, having frequented the police department whenever she visited Barry for his lunch break. But this time was different. She was there as a victim, not a friend. And despite the familiar walls and faces, she felt like an outsider in a space that used to bring her comfort. Barry's warm hand in her own only helped her in the slightest as Joe West, someone she considered a father, sat across from her. He was in full cop mode, taking down her statement as she recalled the past year of abuse she endured.

She fiddled with her hospital bracelet, having been forced to go there first by Barry to make sure she didn't have a concussion or other serious injuries. Caitlin had never felt more exhausted. She desperately wanted to close her eyes and fall into a deep slumber, yet she feared sleep at the same time. Was she truly going to move on from this? Deep down she still loved James. But the relationship was toxic, and she couldn't believe how long it had taken her to figure that out.

If he truly loved her, he'd never hurt her.

Once Joe had finished taking her statement, he gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before slipping out of the interrogation room. She was grateful that he had taken her into a room where they could have privacy. The last thing she wanted was a room full of cops staring at her while she told them about James and the abuse. She knew every police officer, had conversations with each and every one of them for years. She couldn't bare to have them near as she recounted the past year.

"How're you doing?" Barry gently asked, reaching for her hand to graze his thumb over her knuckles.

Caitlin cracked a smile. "I've been better."

"Yeah, that was probably a stupid question." _Way to go, Barry. Nice one._ But then Caitlin let out the smallest laugh, and Barry couldn't help but do the same. "Everything's going to be okay, Cait. You'll get through this."

"How can you be so sure?" Caitlin never saw a life without James. Before the abuse, after, she always believed she'd be with him. It sickened her that there was a part of her heart that still held him close, that still loved him. How could she still love the man that hurt her, both physically and mentally?

"Because you're the strongest woman I know." He squeezed her hand, becoming the anchor he knew she needed. "Remember senior year? Gym class? You got smacked in the face with a basketball and your nose broke, but you kept playing. You probably would've played until the end of class if the school hadn't forced you to go to the hospital."

"You also threw me over you shoulder and dragged me out." Caitlin pointed out.

"Your nose was broken." He shook his head in disbelief. "Did you really expect me to just stand there and watch? Wasn't gonna happen. But I'm not bringing this up just to go down memory lane. Believe me, the last thing I want to do is bring up my embarrassing high school days. I'm trying to tell you that you're strong and can get through anything. And you're not alone. You have so many people around you that love you and are here for you."

Caitlin bowed her head, lip wedged between her teeth as tears filled her eyes once again. "What if reporting this just makes him angrier? He'll find me and kill me, Barry."

Barry didn't hesitate in leaning forward and gathering her up in his arms, holding her tight against him. "You're safe, Cait. I swear to God, he will never touch you again." He closed his eyes tightly, desperately wishing that he could take her pain away. He hated this. Hated James. He had broken this sweet girl and made her live in fear.

Caitlin nodded against his chest, taking in her friends comfort. She almost didn't follow through with her decision to go to Barry's tonight and finally reveal the truth. Had almost gone back home where she knew James would be waiting. He would've questioned where she went, gotten angry when he found out, and beat her more. Possibly to death.

Barry saved her.

"Thank you," she whispered, unwilling to let go. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to.

"For what?" He murmured, lips pressed against the side of her head.

"Saving me."

 _Thought this was a good place to end. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and so sorry for the long wait! Let me know what you thought!_


	14. Meant To Be

The room was completely silent, not a single person moving as they stared at the girl in shock. A bomb had just been dropped, one that was completely unexpected. "Say what, now?" Cisco blurted, unable to stop himself.

"I'm Nora," the girl repeated, eyes roaming between Barry, then Caitlin. "Your daughter."

"From the future?" Barry repeated slowly, head spinning. Had he heard right? He spared a glance at Caitlin, his girlfriend of only one month. Her mouth was agape, the clear shock of the news evident on her face.

Nora, his -their- daughter, had his hair color and green eyes, but the rest was all Caitlin. She resembled the doctor so much he had no choice but to believe her. She was their daughter from the future.

"Okay, who's up for a refill?" Cisco stood up, his glass raised in the air. No one answered. "Just me? Okay." He hurriedly poured himself more wine, chugging it within seconds.

Caitlin's mind was filled with so many questions, her heart hammering in her chest as she stared at Nora. Nora. Her daughter. Her and Barry's daughter. Nora went on to explain how she was stuck in the past, unable to travel back to her future, yet Caitlin was too stunned to offer any solution. And despite her predicament, Nora looked so excited to be there and see her family. Her parents.

Caitlin found herself outside moments later, leaning over the railing of the West's home. She had expected Barry to follow after, and couldn't stop herself from chuckling slightly at his stunned face. "Am I drunk?" Were the first words out of his mouth. "I know I can't get drunk, but I feel like I'm drunk." His mind was spinning and he wasn't sure if it would ever stop. Question after question wanted to spill out of his mouth but he didn't even know where to stop.

"You're definitely not drunk," she assured him, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her daughter was right inside the house. She suddenly felt awkward around him, like he was just this stranger she met and not her boyfriend and best friend. They had only been together a month, but had known each other for years. She didn't like this feeling at all.

"I can't believe that's our daughter," Barry muttered, sliding his fingers through his hair and resting them on the back of his neck. One minute they were welcoming Joe and Cecile's daughter to the world, and the next their own was welcoming herself. He turned to his girlfriend. "What are you thinking, Cait? You've barely said anything since she got here."

"Because I don't know what to say, Barry. We've only been dating for a few weeks, and suddenly we have a daughter. That's a bit much, don't you think?" Her temple began to throb, indicating a headache was forming. "I just, I-I didn't expect that."

"None of us did, Cait. Believe me." He swung his arm around her shoulders and pressed her to his side. "But she's beautiful. Just like her mom."

Caitlin couldn't stop herself from smiling, her cheek pressed up against his chest. "And she has your eyes."

"We get married, Cait." He murmured softly. "Nora is proof that we end up together."

She looked up at him, her chin remained on his chest. "Did you think we wouldn't?" She nervously asked. Of course the idea of marriage had crossed her mind -even before they had gotten together. It may or may not have had to do with the fact that she had been in love with Barry for quite some time, but she chose not to bring that up. But despite her strong feelings for the speedster, she wasn't sure if he saw marriage in their future.

Her question didn't seem to surprise him, and his response came quick as he smiled at her. "There wasn't a doubt in my mind that we would."

"How were you so sure?"

"Because I've known for a long time that you were it for me." His smile was so contagious, Caitlin couldn't stop herself from smiling back, her heart filled with warmth. Leave it to Barry Allen to make her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. "I didn't need Nora coming here to make me realize you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." He gently moved away from her, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek as his thumb grazed her cheek bone. "I love you, Cait. I think I have since you asked me to pee in a cup."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" She laughed thickly, though she was just dying to just blurt out her own declaration. "We've only been together for a few weeks. You don't think we're moving too fast?"

He laughed softly, his minty breath tickling her face. "Are you forgetting I'm a speedster? Cait, we're not a typical couple. We deal with life and death situations on a daily basis, and I don't plan on wasting another second without you."

Joyous tears filled her eyes, and she didn't hesitate in jumping in his arms, kissing him with every ounce of passion and love she could muster up. "I love you, too, Bare."

Xxx

Caitlin watched Nora in amazement as she ran around the speed lab, lightening trailing behind her and joyous laughter filling the space. She had acted like a kid in the candy store when offered the chance to show her parents her abilities, her eyes bright. A part of her was still in awe. She just couldn't believe her daughter had traveled to the past and was actually here.

Nora skidded to a stop in the center of the lab, hands on her hips and a wide smile on her face. Caitlin swore she was looking in a mirror, her daughter's smile so much like her own. "Well, Nora, all your vitals are normal. Well, normal for a speedster, anyway."

"And clearly you're eating the right amount of calories since you didn't pass out like Barry did." Cisco added.

Nora's eyes bulged, her face clearly showing amusement as she burst into a fit of giggles. "Dad passed out? That's hilarious."

"It was not hilarious," Barry cut in, though a smile was breaking through. "And none of us knew about my calorie intake back then." He unconsciously rubbed the back of his head. "Had to find that out the hard way."

Cisco clapped his hands and let out a loud laugh. "I bet we still have the video of you passing out on the treadmill."

"Dude!"

Continuing to test Nora's abilities was put on hold as the group made a trip down memory lane, Nora wanting to know just about everything. There was only so much the Flash Museum could tell her about her parents, and even then it wasn't the same.

It was so much better to hear the amazing adventures they went on from the actual source.

Xxx

After the training session had come to an end, the team had decided to call it a day and head home, exhaustion beginning to crash over them like a wave. Cisco had went home first, pouting like a child when Nora denied telling him about the future for the umpteenth time. His disappointed face was quite comical. The rest had trickled out not long after, leaving Barry, Caitlin and Nora to themselves.

It was the first time the three had been alone since Nora's arrival.

"So," Nora was the first to break the silence, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Anyone up for some coffee from Jitters?"

Despite it being ten at night, Nora seemed to be full of energy while Barry and Caitlin were nearly dead on their feet. It had been a long day for everyone and they were craving sleep. The couple gave their daughter an apologetic look. "We'd really love to, but it's late." When Barry saw the look on Nora's face, the slight fall of her giddy smile, he quickly added, "But I'm sure we can use the caffeine fix in the morning. What do you say?"

Her wide smile returned, and she nodded happily. With a burst of courage, Nora rushed towards her parents and wrapped her short arms around them in a hug. Slightly taken aback by the gesture, it only took the couple of moments to react before hugging their daughter in return. With a quick, "I'll see you guys in the morning!", Nora was running out, leaving behind a trail of lightening in her wake.

Caitlin slowly lowered herself onto the seat beside her, still in awe over the events that transpired. Barry mimicked her actions, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand as he looked at his girlfriend. "I think I could use a shot of vodka rather than coffee." She muttered, the want for her bed growing by the minute. "Lots and lots of vodka."

"Do you really want to start singing Summer Lovin'?" Barry's lips quirked upwards at the memory. Those days were so simple, easy. He wasn't buried under the stress of Zoom, Savitar or Devoe. He wasn't afraid to go to sleep, wake up and find out his friends had been kidnapped or killed. Yes they both had their own powers to protect themselves, but that didn't lessen his worry for them. There would always be a fear for their wellbeing in the back of his mind, that couldn't be helped.

Caitlin covered her face with her hands as her cheeks turned red. "Stop bringing that up!"

Barry let out a loud laugh. "Not a chance, Cait. That's probably one of my favorite memories." He had never seen her so carefree, so happy. He had met her after she lost her fiancé, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever see her truly happy. But that night he did, and he vowed to always make her smile one way or another.

"I looked like such an idiot," her words were muffled, and Barry reached over to remove her hands from her face. He couldn't resist kissing her blushing cheek.

"Everyone was drunk that night."

"Not you."

"Wasn't exactly sober by choice." He reminded her. "But if it's any consolation, I didn't think you looked like an idiot. I thought you looked happy. And cute."

"Did you really think that when I was puking?" When his nose scrunched up in mild disgust, she nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Nice try though." She rested her head on his shoulder, basking in the warmth he radiated.

Despite the exhaustion they both felt, neither one of them wanted to move. They took advantage of the quiet lab; they never knew when the meta alarm would go off and their day would become hectic. It had only been a few days since Devoe had been defeated, and even though that was a victory for Team Flash, it hadn't been an easy one. It was anything but, and many lives were lost in the process.

Killer Frost being one of them.

Caitlin wasn't sure if she'd ever get her back, but she was sure going to try.

"I still can't get over how much Nora looks like you," Barry murmured softly, head tilted as he pressed his lips to Caitlin's forehead.

"I still can't get over that she's actually here." She let a small chuckle slip out. "I just can't seem to get my head wrapped around it. I mean, our adult daughter is here from the future. I really didn't think our lives could get any crazier."

"The crazier the better. But I wouldn't change a thing."

"I mean, less meta attacks wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." Caitlin muttered, jabbing him in the chest teasingly. He let out a brief chuckle before bending his head to steal a quick kiss. It made both their hearts skip a beat, despite how simple it was compared to their other passionate kisses.

"We should probably head home," Caitlin managed to tear herself away from Barry's gentle hold, but kept her hand resting on his chest. "We need at least some sleep. Would you mind just running me home? I'm too tired to drive right now."

Barry shifted in his seat, eyes locking onto hers. "How about you spend the night at my place?"

Hesitation clouded her features. "Barry,"

"If you say we've only been together for a few weeks..." he teased with a small laugh. "Cait, we love each other. Our daughter coming from the future proves that we end up together. I don't think you staying at my place for the night is gonna change anything."

"I do love you, Bare. It's just," a sigh slipped past her lips, a pit of nerves settling in her stomach. "I don't want anything to change just because Nora's here. She proves that we end up together, but I don't want us to to do anything that might jeopardize our future."

Covering her hands with his own -putting an end to her fiddling thumbs- he laced their fingers together and squeezed. A simple gesture of reassurance. "If there's one thing I'm sure of, and it didn't take Nora coming from the future to tell me that, is that we're meant to be. We've been through so much together, more than most couples."

"You can say that again."

"But I wouldn't want anyone else by my side. This is going to be one of the most cheesy and cliche things I've ever said, but you complete me. There would be no Barry Allen without Caitlin Snow. I wouldn't be the Flash without you. Wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for you."

Tears had welled up in Caitlin's eyes towards the end of his speech, a wide, watery smile appearing. "Cisco's gonna be pretty upset if he hears you say that."

"Better hide the suit, huh?" He chuckled, gently brushing a tear away as it rolled down Caitlin's cheek.

Caitlin never thought she would find love after Ronnie.

Barry always believed he was in love with Iris.

Then one moment changed everything and their lives would never be the same.

 _So sorry for the long wait! Hope this didn't suck!_


End file.
